Exit Wounds
by AngelRays95
Summary: Jess and Becker have decided that being together is probably safer than being apart, but a sinister organisation could threaten everything they've built, and Jess will have to choose between her happiness and her family's safety...
1. Chapter 1

_Keep shooting. Just keep shooting._

Becker pulled the trigger continuously, his eyes focusing on the round, red target set against the brick wall. He had never felt so completely out of control before. Or lost, for that matter. His life had been stable, secure since he had joined the army. He needed that discipline in his life, but now suddenly that wasn't enough.

Jess. It was all he had thought about for the entire day. And not just today, either. She could have died... she had been hurt. And he had risked everything, the entire team, to save her. Would he have done the same if it had been Matt, or Connor, or Abby? Somehow, he didn't think so.

She had been so pale, so weak in his arms. And his heart had ricocheted against his chest after he had finally retrieved the adrenaline from the car. That infinite pocket of time when the drug reacted inside her... He couldn't describe the terror which coursed through him. He had been physically shaking at the prospect of losing her. Nothing had ever affected him like that before.

And now he was left feeling numb. Confused, but mostly numb. He didn't want to think, especially not about _her_.

'Oh God...' He sighed, sliding down onto the hard, concrete floor and resting his head on his knees. He felt sick, dizzy, terrified. He had held her in his arms in the car, kissed her hair, felt her shallow breath against his skin. How could he ever return to normal after something like that?

'Hey.'

He actually stopped breathing. She had been in his thoughts, constantly, but being here, in front of him, was just unbearable.

'Hi...'

She still looked awful, even if she could stand on her own two feet again. He had almost relished being able to carry her everywhere – protect her.

'You ok?'

Becker smiled. 'I was going to ask you the same thing,' he replied. He ignored the slight tremor in his voice and stood up, not daring to make eye contact. He wasn't sure he could trust himself.

Jess stepped inside, feeling almost privileged he was allowing her through the door! The armoury was strictly off limits to almost everyone.

'The doctor said I'm fine now, by the way.'

Becker could have kicked himself. He was so tense that he had completely forgot to ask.

'I'm glad. I'm so glad-'

'Becker, are you sure you're all right? You don't seem yourself,' Jess said, walking towards him warily. She wasn't sure how to approach him, especially considering everything that had happened between them over the past 24 hours. She could hardly believe she was even managing to walk down to see him, though she was sincerely glad she could. She had really missed him while he was off doing 'security stuff'.

Becker looked at her, properly looked at her, for the first time since she had walked in. Her skin was an unnatural shade of white, and her mouth was a pale pink, the colour of rosebuds. Her eyes even seemed to have lost their shine, and he desperately wanted to return it to them. Maybe he could...

'Jess, I need to keep working-'

'Why? I think you need a rest more than anything else,' she said with a caring smile. She was now _very _close to him, almost so that they were touching. She hadn't realised how small the gap had become, but now she was here, it seemed there was no way of turning back.

She looked up at him, reading the dubious, nervous expression written across his face, and instinctively took his hand. It had been automatic, a gesture so natural that she didn't even need to think about it. But what surprised her more than anything, was not what she had done, but the fact that he reciprocated. She had expected him to jerk his hand from hers, or turn away. But his cool, large palm stayed solid against her soft, warm skin.

'I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't got your adrenaline,' he whispered, his head bowed slightly so that his dark hair flopped forward across his forehead. He looked even more gorgeous when he was bashful.

Jess reached up to push his fringe away from dark, soulful eyes, and found her fingers brushing against his cheek and along his jaw bone. He shivered beneath her caress, loving the feel of her touch seeping into his very core.

'I'm sure you would have thought of something,' she reassured him, feeling breathless and giddy as he gazed openly at her. This was the most intimate moment she had ever shared with him, or anyone for that matter.

He shook his head, unconvinced. 'You put too much faith in me.'

'Maybe that's because I know you, Becker. I know you would have done anything to make sure another colleague didn't... suffer.' Her mind ran over all the pictures of her former colleagues, bold letters reading DECEASED beneath. She knew how deep it had cut him when he had lost his friends, and that he blamed himself, but she also knew that he had done everything he could to save them. It wasn't his fault, no matter what he thought.

Becker, unable to carry on like this, suddenly pulling her closer and bending so that they were the same height. 'Don't you ever think that you are the same as them!'

Jess, unsure what he was meaning, and aware of how angry he had become, stepped backwards. She had never seen him like this before, and it almost scared her.

'I should go...'

'Wait, Jess, I don't understand-'

But before he had time to finish, she had ran out of the room, that glint having returned to her eyes in the form of tears.

**Basically, I felt I had to a Jess/Becker fanfic because of Episode 4! If you like it or want to read more, please review and I will carry on. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews – I can't tell you how much they mean to me :) More from Jess's POV this time but don't worry, you still get to be inside Becker's brooding mind! Had an idea for where I could take this story but I think it might possibly turn this 'story' into a novel! A sort of cross-over with The Time Travellers Wife if that gives you any clues! Let me know what you think x**

Jess stared blankly at the computer screen, bored to tears of the restrictions of sick leave. Matt had agreed to let her stay in the ARC if she _really _wanted to, but under no circumstances was she to do anything strenuous or stressful. How she was supposed to do that, she had no idea, considering everywhere she turned she was reminded of the strange and infuriating situation with Becker. What was he playing at?

Again, she flicked through the camera shots, going from the Lab all the way to... the armoury. She paused, letting the camera circulate the entire room, and saw him. He was cleaning one of the AMDs, looking rather handsome in just a plain black t-shirt and trousers. She couldn't help noticing his defined muscles, smiling at the thought of his arms around her again. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

'Jess, what are you doing?'

She almost died. Abby had appeared out of nowhere, and she had seen. Abby had seen her staring at Becker... No!

'Nothing... Nothing! I'm... just...'

Abby laughed teasingly, resting her pointed chin on Jess's shoulder. 'He looks very dashing, I have to admit.'

Jess shrugged her off, desperate to conceal her now glowing cheeks beneath her hair. She should have expected that everyone would be checking up on her today.

'Stop it. There is absolutely nothing going on,' Jess insisted, though she wished there was. God, she really, really wished there was something going on...

'I never said there was! All I'm saying is that he would look very nice next to you – you'd be the perfect couple.'

The thought made Jess squirm and smile all at the same time. Partly, she wanted to believe Abby, but then again, the feelings she had for him were _definitely _one-sided. His outburst yesterday had confirmed that fact.

'I don't think so, Abby. Not now.'

The young blonde sighed, exasperated that her two friends were so blind, and decided something needed to be done. If Jess had given up, then she knew it was up to Becker to make the first move. Thank God he was a gentleman!

xxx

'Boo,' Abby said behind Becker, a playful smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. His expression was priceless.

'What are you doing here?' he enquired, a little gruffly. He was still shaken by Jess's reaction, and had no idea how to approach her now. Everything seemed to be unravelling around him.

'Thanks, Becker. Nice to see you too.'

Becker gave her an apologetic glance and went back to cleaning his toys. He still hadn't got used to these electric, light-up things yet!

'So... I know your little secret,' Abby said into his ear, trying to gauge his response. It was just as she had expected.

'What secret?' he asked, startled. How could she know?

'I know that you carried Jess through the entire ARC just to make sure she was safe. I know you held her in the car when she was cold. And, I know you held her hand when she was waking up. I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much, Becker! So... I know your secret.'

Becker wasn't sure what to say to that. If it was so perfectly obvious to Abby, then why couldn't Jess see it too? It seemed everyone knew but her!

'What can I do? I tried to explain it to her and she ran off. She was almost in tears!' he exclaimed, having never thought he would ever open up about his feelings for the young, cookie woman who had inadvertently stolen his heart.

Abby smiled sympathetically at him. He had always seemed so cold and detached from everyone, but obviously she had been wrong. He wasn't _completely _detached after all.

'Well, you must have your wires crossed then! Just go and tell her that you like her. It's not like she's going to reject you!'

Becker turned, his eyebrows arched. 'Why wouldn't she reject me?'

Abby smiled knowingly, and turned on her heel. 'Ask her and find out.'

xxx

The day had ended quicker than Jess had thought, considering she had had nothing to do for the whole day. Perhaps, for once, praying for the clock to tick faster had actually worked this time!

As she pulled her jacket from the locker, she felt a shadow behind her and turned. She was both relieved and nervous at seeing Becker standing in the doorway, mirroring her own expression.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

There was an awkward silence which seemed like it would stretch on forever. It was Becker who broke it first.

'I never meant to upset you, Jess. That's the last thing I wanted to do.'

She felt awful for making him feel so guilty, even though he had practically told her she would never measure up to his former friends. It had stung, and he needed to know that.

'I know. It just wasn't tactfully put, that's all. I know your friends meant a lot to you, and I know I can never be as close to you as they were. You really didn't-'

'Wait... What?'

Jess knew she was in danger of making him angry again, but she had no idea how to get herself out of this hole.

'I just mean...'

'Jessica, what are you talking about? Of course you are as close to me as they are! You're closer! I don't... Oh, for God's sake, Jess – I love you!'

The words had come out before he had time to stop them, but it was an almighty relief to finally say them, rather than just practising in front of the mirror!

Jess, stunned into silence, could barely even think, far less speak. Instead, she stumbled forwards, feeling very shaky, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was tall, lean and warm, and as his arms enveloped her in a loving embrace, Jess could only imagine that this is what heaven felt like.

**OK, so definitely a romantic chapter! But this is only just the beginning! The next chapter is where EVERYTHING changes, and a glimpse of the future could threaten Jess and Becker's relationship before it's even started...**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had noticed the shift in atmosphere between Becker and Jess – suddenly he was making excuses to go down to the hub, or she was disappearing off to the armoury. And when the team did see them together, they were both grinning from ear to ear. They were in the blissful happiness that only love could bring, and it made a welcoming change to the growing hostility within the ARC.

Connor and Abby, though they had tried to patch up their differences, now seemed resigned to speak only in one-word answers to each other. Matt was transfixed on bringing Philip down, and making sure no one could carry on in his place, while Emily stood on the side-lines, feeling very much out of the loop in this strange and modern world. It was as though Jess and Becker's happiness had come at a price to the rest of the team, and suddenly the ARC seemed to be on very unstable ground.

However, for the most part, they managed to put aside what quarrels they had, and continue to do their jobs. Jess stayed at her computer, having been ordered by Becker to never leave her seat considering the beetle-incident. Though he was over-protective, stern and sometimes insensitive, Jess could only see these things as inevitable qualities borne of his military career. They really were completely in love.

Anomalies continued to appear, though they had become less frequent for some reason, and Connor and Matt had, of course, many theories for these changes. If Jess was honest, she didn't really mind not having that flashing red light constantly going off – not just because it meant having Becker all to herself, but also because it meant less worry. Every time the team went off to 'do their duty', she was left co-ordinating their movements, sending them straight out onto the front-line. It was silly, because it was the main part of her job description, but she almost felt as though she were playing God, and it gave her an uneasy feeling.

Today, however, was even quieter than usual. Becker was at the other end of the hub reading through one of Jess's reports – for some reason he had taken to spell-checking everything she did, as though she was incapable of doing that herself! It was nice of him to take an interest in her side of the job, though, and she was happy to have him near her more often.

'Perfect,' he called once he had reached the end, a proud smile playing on his lips. She really was excellent at what she did, he thought.

Jess turned, trying to keep the grin from her face, and held out her hand for the report. 'I knew it would be,' she replied, and he gave it to her with a quick peck on the cheek. He had grown rather romantic since confessing his feelings for her – a side Jess knew she would never, ever get used to seeing.

'So... are you free for lunch?' she asked, as she filed the report away and continued typing on the computer. Her back was turned to Becker, and when she didn't get a response, she glanced up at him to see that he wasn't even looking in her direction any longer.

'Becker?'

She stood, reaching up on tip-toes so she could past his shoulder to whatever he was looking at, and was stunned when she saw the flickering ball of light dancing before them. An anomaly. This was impossible!

'Get Connor on the coms – I need his locking device NOW!' Becker hissed, backing slowly towards the desk where he grabbed his EMD. He couldn't bear the thought of Jess in the firing line again if a creature came through. He wasn't going to let anything like that happen again!

'Connor...? Connor, where the hell are you?' Jess asked into the microphone urgently, getting more and more exasperated as she heard crackling down the line.

'He's gone and dropped it down the toilet again, the bloody fool,' Becker said angrily, reaching for Jess so he could pull her behind him.

'I want you to stay close to me, OK? Under no circumstances do you leave my side.' The order was clear and Jess nodded as she hid behind him.

They stood very still, Jess's mind whirring as she tried to figure out what to do next. Matt and Abby were both out checking a strange creature sighting in the middle-of-nowhere, so Becker and Jess were completely alone apart from the missing Connor. Usually, this would have been the perfect opportunity for some time together, but somehow, Jess had never featured an anomaly in her romantic equation.

'Maybe I should try Connor again. Or I could phone Lester?' Jess suggested, and Becker nodded reluctantly. He didn't like her moving even an inch from him, but considering nothing had come through yet, he was praying that whatever lay beyond it wasn't deadly or hungry in the least.

'Connor, please come in. There is an anomaly in the hub – repeat, there is an anomaly in the hub.' Jess waited, again hearing crackling, and then a loud sneeze.

'Sorry, Jess, this thing- playing up... Hello?'

'Connor, for God's sake, stop shouting!' Jess yelled. 'Get your arse into gear and get to the hub with the locking device. Understood?'

There was silence, and Jess and Becker knew he hadn't understood a word.

'Why?'

Becker sighed, and then gave a low growl as he marched over to the microphone. 'I swear, Connor, if you don't get down here with that locking device, I will make sure that your life is made a living hell for the rest of your time at the ARC. Understood?'

Jess smiled wryly, loving it when Becker was moody and soldier-y. He really was excellent at his job, she thought.

'Roger that,' Connor finally replied, and Becker turned back to Jess.

'OK, Connor's on his way so I need you to get out of here. Find one of my men and stay with him until it's safe.'

Jess was just about argue, saying that she was in absolutely no danger and didn't need to be treated like a child, when suddenly the anomaly swayed and bounced into life, and a figure stumbled through. Becker instinctively raised his EMD, ready to shoot, when the figure stood to his full height, dressed all in black, and stared at him.

The moment stretched on, all three of them completely silent as they stared at one another. Jess, finally, moved forward, utterly gob-smacked, and stopped before this familiar stranger, her mouth hanging open.

'B-Becker?' she whispered, staring at the man she loved, having been aged more than a couple of years. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with sadness and suspicion, and then grabbed her hand and pulled her back through the anomaly in a flash, closing as they disappeared from sight...

**OK, so I know this is a really confusing chapter, but I promise all is made clear in the next instalment. I'm really busy right now but I will try and get it up ASAP. All reviews are welcome, and I do love to hear back from you about what you think! If something doesn't make sense, feel free to ask and I will try and answer without revealing too much! Thanks again for all the kind words :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reviews – it really helps to know what people think :) I have been playing around with a couple of ideas for where to take this story, and it's basically come down to a kind of thriller/romantic cross over. Hope you enjoy!**

As Jess stepped through the glowing, shimmering haze, she was surprised to find herself still in the ARC. It was different, she could see the little changes which occur over time, but it was still relatively the same.

She turned, expecting Becker to have his explanation ready, was instead met with a pair of astonished, hazel eyes. It seemed he was just as shocked at his behaviour as she was – after all, Becker made it a rule never to go through anomalies, and she was sure this was doubly appropriate under the current circumstances. Wasn't there some law about not going back on your own time line? Or was that just in Back to the Future?

'I can't believe it's you,' she said breathlessly, unable to stop herself staring blatantly at him. He hadn't changed – his hair was slightly shorter, and there was perhaps one or two wrinkles that his younger, flawless skin hadn't possessed, but other than that...

He looked up at her, his eyes glinting with tears, and grabbed her arm once more to pull her into a loving embrace. Jess leant her cheek against his warm, solid chest, unsure whether this counted as hugging another man, but decided the younger Becker didn't need to find out... well, not just yet at least!

'I tried, Jess- I really tried,' he whispered into her hair, his voice breaking as he sobbed uncontrollably. Jess could hardly breathe she was so in turmoil. She had never seen her dark, brooding soldier so hurt before – even when he had been shot by Ethan he didn't show the pain on his face. This was too much for her to bare.

'Becker, please, tell me what's wrong!' she begged, looking up into his dark eyes for some kind of answer. His lips quivered, and he gently kissed her forehead as his breath hiccuped. All Jess wanted to do was make things better, but she hadn't been with Becker all that long, and who knew if they were still together in the future!

Eventually, though, Becker released his hold on her, and stepped back to allow them both some space. He furiously wiped away the tears trickling down his cheeks, looking unnecessarily ashamed at his actions, and turned away from her pleading gaze.

'God, I promised I wouldn't do this,' he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. Jess' mind flew over the possibilities as to why he was so desperate to see her, and suddenly halted at the prospect that perhaps she was no longer here... in the future...

'Am I dead?' she blurted out suddenly, so terrified was she at the idea.

He turned slowly, his expression grim, and her heart flipped and jolted as she read the answer in his eyes.

'No...'

'I don't know, Jess. That's the honest answer. I really don't know.'

xxx

Jess sat on the sofa in a house she had never seen before – Becker's house. Everything seemed very neat, very organised, and very Becker.

'You have a lovely home,' she said politely as he sorted the slightly askew magazines sitting on the coffee table – mainly military magazines and one about guns. She smiled.

'Jess, stop it.'

She looked away, knowing exactly what he meant. She didn't want to know what happened in her future, especially if she was going to be told she didn't have one. She would prefer to make small talk, even if it was excruciatingly awkward.

He crouched down in front of her, grasping her hands in his, and kissed each finger delicately. It was the most loving he had ever been, and she could hardly believe this was still the same gun-happy captain she had fallen head-over-heels for.

'Why am I here, Becker?' she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. By the look on his face, he evidently didn't want to say either.

He sighed heavily, exhausted from worry and fear. 'You've left me, Jess.'

She almost laughed. Of all the things he could have said, this was the most impossible to believe. She knew she would never leave him, not matter what!

Jess shook her head, and he placed a soft, cool hand on her cheek to stop her. 'You left me a note three months ago saying that you were sorry, and that I needed to look after Bella.'

Jess was about to argue with him, saying this couldn't be true, when her mind suddenly focused in on the last thing he had said.

'Who's Bella?'

His head shot up, immediately realising his costly mistake.

'Jess- I wasn't supposed to tell you. It could ruin everything...'

'Who's Bella?' she repeated, her tone having grown more urgent and serious.

He squeezed her knee, supportively, and then braced himself. 'She's our daughter.'

xxx

Jess stared at him, suddenly seeing him in a completely new light. He was a father. The father of her child. She had a _child!_

'I don't believe this,' she said quietly, feeling dizzy and overjoyed in equal measure. She was a mother, and goodness' knows when that was actually going to happen to her present self!

Becker smiled sadly at her. 'That's the exact same look you had when you first found out. You screamed inside the bathroom, came rushing out looking like you were going to faint, and then told me I was going to be a dad,' he said. 'I've never been happier.'

At this, Jess could only laugh. Of all the happiest moments in his life, strangely she assumed his best memory would have something to do with the military. It was a wonderful surprise that it was actually something to do with her... and _Bella_.

She breathed out deeply, trying to comprehend the idea of a baby, their baby. Her mouth and his dark hair, his determination with her quirkiness. The perfect child.

'Bella Becker.' She laughed again, already knowing it would have been her who came up with the name.

'Actually, she's Bella Elizabeth Becker. After your mum.'

Jess felt like crying, but managed to refrain. So much had happened in such a short space of time, and although she felt completely over-whelmed, so far, this had been the happiest day of her life.

'Where is she now? Can I see her?'

Becker shook his head, having anticipated the question and knowing it would be the catastrophic idea. 'You know you can't. And anyway, she's with my parents right now.'

'But I told _you _to look after her. Isn't that what you said? In the note?' Jess found herself growing increasingly worried as she imagined her sweet, beautiful baby with people she had never met before. She should be with her father, with her...

'Jess, I've been going insane without you here. I needed some time, and I could hardly go through an anomaly and leave Bella here on her own. Plus, I couldn't have you seeing her, not before you were meant to.'

She put her head in her hands, desperate to see the daughter she didn't even know she had. She almost wondered whether she was going mad!

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung all this on you. It's just... I can tell you anything, and I thought you could tell me anything, too. But you left, without a goodbye or a proper explanation. I woke up to check on Bella, and beside the cot was this scribbled note. It's just... It's not like you.'

Jess looked up, suddenly understanding everything. 'Is that why you brought me here? So I could explain why I went?' she asked, livid that Becker would risk her own future to explain something she couldn't possibly know!

'I didn't know what else to do!' he shouted, exasperated that she couldn't see what he was going through. She had disappeared from his life, perhaps forever, and all he wanted was to see her again, even if he had to return to the past to do so. He would anything for her...

'Becker, I don't know. I don't understand how I could ever leave you, and I certainly don't understand how I could possibly have left our daughter! I don't see what you expect me to do considering it hasn't happened to me yet!'

Jess stood up, knowing she couldn't stay here any longer. She needed some air, and she needed to be alone.

'Don't leave me, Jess. I'm begging you, don't leave me again,' he whispered, his eyes expressing the sheer desperation in his heart.

She moved forwards automatically, placing her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him sweetly. Their lips brushed against one another before pressing gently together as he pulled her closer. Through her mind, Jess knew there was something wrong with what she was doing, but suddenly nothing mattered except making Becker happy. She could see how wounded he was, and knowing it was because of something she had done made her all the more determined to heal him. She loved him, and she was desperate to show him that.

xxx

When Jess woke, the first thing she felt was a strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She heard Becker's deep, rhythmic breath as it caressed the back of her neck, and then suddenly it all came flooding back. The passion in each kiss, her hands grappling with his shirt, and his fingertips burning against her bare skin.

'Oh my God,' Jess whispered quietly, feeling almost as though she had cheated on Becker. It was the most confusing, nerve-wracking, exhilarating feeling, and she was both shocked and appalled to realise she didn't regret a single second!

'Good morning,' a half-asleep Becker said, groaning as he stretched under the covers. She rolled over, stunned as she saw his half-naked body above the duvet. She gulped loudly.

'Anyone would think you hadn't seen me naked before!' he joked, and then saw the look on her face and realised instantly what they had just done.

'Oh hell.' Though he sounded worried, a smile crept up on him, tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'This isn't funny, Hilary,' she said, smiling herself now.

The both giggled as they hugged, and she gasped as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. It had been the most perfect night, and the most perfect morning, that she could remember, and she was so glad she had spent it with him.

**OK, so I said all would be explained, and I know that isn't exactly true, because I'm sure there are still MANY unanswered questions! Don't worry, everything will eventually reveal itself in time :) Please let me know what you think – I love waking up to the ping of an e-mail announcing someone has read my work!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so last chapter was probably the most romantic, and this one has almost made me cry. Not sure which I prefer, but I have certainly fallen in love with Becker! Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

Rain battered heavily on the outside of the car as Becker drove slowly through the city centre to the ARC. He was going at 30 mp/h, unusually slow for him, and they both knew why – he didn't want her to go.

Ever since they had spent the night together, they had found themselves inseparable. He had made her pancakes with butter and strawberries (her favourite, apparently), and generally hovered round her like a lost puppy for the entire morning. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, mainly because he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again. She had already promised that he would, considering she could now control what happened in their future, but he wasn't convinced.

'You don't know why you left yet. What if you _can't _come back. What if you fell through an anomaly? Or worse.' This idea had plagued them both for hours now, and neither wanted to admit how very real this possibility could be. She hadn't answered, because she didn't know what to say.

Now they sat in silence. Jess was nervous about going back and meeting the young Becker, knowing she had spent the night with someone else – granted, it was still him, but she wasn't sure that would make any difference to him. Becker felt sick about the prospect of losing her all over again, and knew he could still do nothing to stop her, even if he did know she was going in advance this time.

Both felt their time together, like this, had been far too brief, but they weren't made for each other, and they knew it would be wrong to stay together, considering both would be missing out on memories they could have created had they stayed with the person they were meant to stay with.

As they reached the car park, Jess unhooked her seatbelt, the click signifying that their short, wonderful relationship was almost over. It was as loud as the boom of thunder overhead, and it made them both jump.

xxx

Jess was blindfolded as she was led inside, having been told by Becker that it would be wrong of her to see the whole ARC changed, and also how he was going to get an anomaly open back to her time. When he finally untied the piece of fabric from her eyes, she felt both relieved and remorseful when she saw the glittering globe before her, just as it had been only the day before. Had it really been just yesterday? she thought to herself.

'I suppose this is it, then,' she said quietly, trying to hold back the tears which were coming fast now.

Becker, on the other hand, seemed much calmer than either of them had anticipated, but he had resigned himself to the fact that she was going, and accepted there was nothing he could do to change her mind. Once she had decided something, it was useless trying to stop her.

'Goodbye, my beautiful, wonderful Jess,' he replied, kissing her cheek softly before placing something in her hand. 'Don't look at it until you're back through.'

She nodded, pushing the piece of flimsy card into her pocket, and gave him a tender smile.

'I love you, Hilary.'

He blew her a kiss, looking her straight in the eye. 'Bella and I love you, too.'

And with that, there was nothing left to say or do but step through, and into her old life once more.

xxx

She was on the bottom floor of the ARC, and the anomaly had disappeared from sight. Silence descended, and she took a moment to just breathe. She was back. She still had Becker. But Becker didn't have her. The thought tortured her, knowing he wasn't going to receive the loving embrace she knew he needed, and she almost wanted to risk everything, sacrifice everything to see him again. Mostly, however, she wanted to see Bella.

Her daughter. Her baby girl. How was she ever going to get used to that, especially considering the present Becker knew nothing about her? How would she ever keep it from him?

Just as she thought this, she heard the pounding of footsteps and saw him round the corner. He was so... _young! _His face crumpled slightly at the sight of her standing there, and raced down the corridor before pulling her into him.

'Thank God,' he whispered into her hair, finally exhaling for the first time in minutes. 'What the hell happened?'

Jess clutched at his t-shirt, desperate to feel his warm body next to hers. She just wanted to feel close to him again.

'How long was I away?' she asked into the soft fabric of his top.

'About fifteen minutes,' he replied, and she looked up to see he was deadly serious.

'Oh-'

'Something wrong?'

She attempted to shake her head. 'No, nothing. I was just worried it might have been longer. I didn't want you waiting days for me to come back.'

He kissed her forehead. 'I would have found a way to open that anomaly if it had lasted days! I was bouncing off the walls after a couple of seconds,' he joked, but she knew just how true that actually was. He had proved that himself...

'So, are you ready to tell me what happened?' he asked, trying not to sound impatient, but at the same time utterly perplexed at his older self.

Jess backed away, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She knew it was unfair to Becker to keep all this from him, but it was bad enough her knowing about their future... God knows what would happen if they both knew!

'Nothing. It really doesn't matter,' she lied, looking anywhere but at him. 'Let's go see the others. I went to say hello.'

Becker nodded, aware that something had changed, and knowing he shouldn't push her. He could tell she was acting differently, but the last thing he wanted was to make things worse. He would wait until she was ready, instead of approaching things with the military approach.

Xxx

After being de-briefed by Lester, seeing everyone again, and finally going home, Jess found herself mentally and physically exhausted. This was worse even than her allergic reaction, and she thought that was bad!

In the kitchen, she could hear Becker attempting to make tea, and she smiled. _You'll get better at it, Becker. After all, in the future you can even make me pancakes! _At this thought, her mouth trembled and she wiped away a teardrop forming on her eyelashes. She pulled off her coat, and suddenly remembered the piece of card Becker had gave her before she left.

She pulled together what little strength she still possessed, and retrieved it from her pocket. It was a picture, a photo. Of her. Of Becker. And The Bump. They were sitting among cardboard boxes looking flushed, weary but ecstatic. Bella, her beautiful child, already forming insider her. They looked so happy...

Jess turned the photo over, and in Becker's scrawl it read:

_This was taken the day we moved in. Just afterwards you asked for ANOTHER watermelon! You'll realise what I mean in time. I'm giving this to you to show you how good our life is, and how much I need you to come back. You left me on the 3rd of October 2012, and I found you again on the 19th of January 2013. You may need this information soon, and I want to do everything I can to help._

_Love Always_

_Your Faithful Husband and Child_

_x_

**Now you know why I was almost in tears – Becker, you are such a softy! Please review, and let me know if there's anything you would like to see next. I want to do a couple of sweet moments between them before I hit you with the BIG finale! I will be away between Sunday and Tuesday, so don't panic that I haven't updated in that time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so now things are heating up in the story! We finally know why Becker pulled Jess through the anomaly, and I wanted to do a couple of almost one-shot 'fluffy' scenes for them first. Any ideas are welcome - I have a couple already but any new ones would be greatly appreciated :)**

One month. A whole month had gone by and Jess hadn't noticed. How could she not have noticed!

As she stared down at the stick currently sitting ominously on the toilet seat, she felt sick. A sign? It seemed so.

_Positive. _

Jess trembled on the bathroom floor, her skin clammy as she pushed her hair off her face. She could barely breathe. A month since she disappeared through an anomaly. A month since she slept with the older version of Becker.

_Oh God..._

'Jess, are you all right in there?' Becker asked through the locked door, making her jump. Since she had returned, he had been so attentive and gentle with her, and now suddenly she was going to have to drop this bombshell on their lives. Their child. Her child. Bella.

'I need a minute.' Her strangled voice was a shock even to her, and Becker shuffled forwards slightly to listen to her shallow breathing inside the locked room.

'Are you feeling ill? Do you want me to call Abby or Emily?'

Jess didn't trust herself to speak and instead just shook her head in disbelief. How could this have happened so quickly? And like this?

'Come on, Jess, just let me in. You're scaring me, now.'

She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy, and pulled herself upwards very slowly. She could hear Becker's words in her mind, telling her that it was the happiest he had ever been when she told him. Would it still be true, or had their strange encounter in the future meant his feelings would suddenly change in the past?

She unlocked the door, her hand shaking, and let it swing open to reveal his terrified gaze. He looked almost as bad as she felt.

'What is it? What's wrong?' he asked nervously, looking from her face to her clasped hand and then back to her face.

'Jess...'

'I'm pregnant,' she blurted out, her eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't believe this had happened, and she had no idea how he was going to react.

Becker blinked, speechless. His hazel eyes slid down from her wide, watery eyes to her belly, now hiding the child suddenly growing inside her. His child.

'I'm going to be a dad?' he asked quietly, cautiously putting a hand against her flat stomach – he almost expected to feel the heartbeat of his baby inside.

She smiled and nodded, unable to say anything as she watched his expression melt into a glorious smile.

'Oh, Jess,' he whispered, pulling her into a bear hug, his strong arms wrapped around her almost protectively. 'I love you.'

She laughed through the tears, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Though her heart was racing, the happiness which engulfed her seemed to dull the intense feeling of guilt. After returning to reality, to the present, she had found Becker far more passionate than before, and had been more than willing to show his true feelings for her there and then. It could be his... It _was _his. There was no chance that the future Becker could be the father. And even if he was, that didn't change anything. Bella would still have his features no matter which version of Becker was the Dad. There was nothing to feel guilty about!

xxx

Matt pulled the cork of the champagne bottle as a cheer erupted inside the ARC. He slung his arm around Emily's shoulders as he poured everyone a glass – except Jess.

Lester cleared his throat, ready to make the speech no one had ever expected him to make.

'Well, I know how pleased everyone is to finally have some good news, and I would like to wish Jessica and H- Becker all the happiness in the world. A child is a precious gift, and I know you will both make excellent parents. So, to the proud parents-to-be, Jess and Becker.'

'Jess and Becker.'

Everyone clinked glasses, warm smiles radiating from the entire team. This was exactly what they needed, since all the drama about Philip and Helen. Connor gave Becker an awkward, friendly hug which Becker, for once, gladly accepted. They had never seen him smile so much!

'So, how does it feel?' asked Emily almost eagerly, leaning next to her glowing friend.

Jess smiled blissfully. 'I can't complain,' she replied, gazing at Becker who was currently receiving another hug from Abby. He really was the happiest she had ever seen him.

'I am so happy for you, Jess. Really, I mean that.' Emily gently squeezed her arm, and Jess stared at her, suddenly realising exactly what Emily was saying.

'It'll be your time soon, Emily. I know you and Matt would make excellent parents,' Jess whispered kindly. She didn't want her friend to feel as though she was rubbing her face in it, considering Jess already knew Emily was desperate to start a family.

The Victorian woman smiled sadly, glancing at Matt how was talking closely with Lester. It seemed their lives had been taken over by his mission to save the human race, and all she wanted was a small slice of the normality it seemed everyone else had.

'Have you spoken to him about it?' Jess asked, not wanting to pry but wishing she could help in some small way.

Emily shook her head, taking a larger gulp of champagne. 'He isn't interested.'

'That's not true. He's just on edge at the moment. Maybe I could get Becker to have a word?'

Emily spun to face her. 'No! Please, Jess, don't. I can wait...'

Neither were convinced, but the young mother decided to let it be. Emily knew their relationship better than she did, and Jess didn't want to interfere.

'I won't, I promise. But you have to tell him, Emily. He really needs to know,' she advised, and Emily nodded.

'Needs to know what?' The Irish lilt of Matt's accent made them both jump, and Emily stammered a vague response about the future of the ARC.

He kissed her cheek, saying nothing was going to change, and Emily looked almost disappointed at the thought. _That's exactly the opposite of what she wanted to hear, _Jess thought to herself.

xxx

Once they had returned to the flat, Jess and Becker curled up in bed, completely overjoyed. They had wonderful friends, there were no shadows cast across them, and they were expecting a child. This must be what people meant by 'perfect'.

'So, I suppose we should start thinking about the baby,' Becker said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his chiselled torso. No matter how many times she saw him, naked or otherwise, her breath always managed to catch in her throat. He was beyond beautiful.

'I thought we already were.'

He gave her a you-know-what-I-mean look and she smiled. 'I meant about cots and changing tables and things. What about nurseries?'

Jess sat up to look at him eye-to-eye. 'Nurseries? This flat is barely even big enough for two of us!'

Becker sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yeah, I was thinking about that. A flat isn't exactly ideal for a baby, Jess. We need something more... permanent.'

'Permanent?'

'Bigger.'

Jess gulped, the photo of her and Becker surrounded by boxes suddenly making much more sense.

'So, what were you thinking?' she asked, not daring to look him in the eye.

He cupped her rosy cheek in his hand and gently pulled her face closer to his.

'I want us to find a house. A proper house. Jess, I want you and I, and our baby, to make a home.'

**Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. If you want to see anything then just let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

'As you can see, there is an expansive lawn with a children's play area,' the estate agent noted, her eyes glancing automatically at Jess, who was standing wide-eyed on the patio, gripping Becker's hand tightly. She knew instinctively that this would be their home – it was exactly what she had imagined.

'We'll take it,' she whispered, her smile growing by the second.

Becker wrapped an arm round her waist, grinning. 'Maybe we should see _inside _the house first?' he suggested, but Jess was decided. She just knew this was where she wanted to grow old, with Becker, and her child.

The woman chuckled and led the way into the large kitchen. As Jess and Becker followed her from room to room, their feelings became more and more apparent.

'This would be the master bedroom.'

It was huge. There was no other word for it! They had come from a tiny box to _this_. Large, bay windows, huge four-poster bed... It was more like a hotel suite than their bedroom!

'And this room is currently occupied by the younger residents of the home.'

Jess inhaled sharply, seeing the pastel pink walls, the cot in the corner, the toys scattered across the carpet. This was Bella's room.

'Oh, Becker, it's...'

'Perfect,' he finished for her, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder and kissing her neck. He couldn't believe they had found this place so easily – it was exactly what they wanted.

'Would you like a moment to look around?' she asked, but Jess shook her head. There was no need.

'We'll take it. Whatever the price, we'll take it.'

Becker chuckled, entwining his fingers with hers, and pulled her close.

'Welcome home, Jess,' he whispered.

xxx

Back at the ARC, Jess had been told that the only thing she was allowed to do was light paperwork. How paperwork in this place was supposed to be light, she had no idea! Invoice after invoice, bank statement after bank statement... It was incredible how much money they actually spent! However, in truth, she was actually quite glad of the rest. She had become increasingly tired over the past few weeks, and had actually fallen asleep at seven the other night while watching the soaps, waiting for Becker to come home. She knew how much his job meant to him, but she also wanted him with her every second – demanding, yes, but at least she had pregnancy as an excuse!

'Having fun?' She had expected it to be Becker, but after turning, she saw Matt leaning against the banister, smiling.

'Oh, you know, there's never a dull moment,' she quipped, pushing the pile of documents away from her. It could wait till later.

Matt chuckled. 'I don't envy you. Though I'm sure many of us would love being pregnant as a way out of this bloody security check!'

Jess remembered what Emily had said, about how much she wanted a family, and wondered whether she should say something.

'I don't think it'll be too long before we hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet coming your way,' she joked, waiting for some kind of reaction. His face remained poker straight.

'No, I doubt that very much, Jess,' he finally replied coolly, and she knew she had put her foot in it.

'I just meant-'

'I know what you meant, Jessica. But Emily and I have both agreed that it isn't a good idea.'

Jess' eyes widened in shock. That was certainly _not _what Emily had told her! 'But you would make such an excellent dad!' she exclaimed, knowing full well this was none of her business.

Matt sighed. 'Maybe I would, but it's out of the question. Think of the risks – for mother and child.'

'I don't understand...'

'Jess, I'm from the future. Emily is from the past. Who knows what would happen if we had a child together – there could be all kinds of complications. It's not like this has ever happened before!'

Jess instinctively put a hand over her bump, trying to protect Bella from over-hearing. If this was true – if there was a chance of complications involving time-lines and the like – then what did that mean for her own child? Though she didn't want to imagine the possibility, there was every chance that Bella's father was from the future as well!

'But you can't know for certain,' Jess said, her voice having risen in panic as fear took hold.

Matt shook his head. 'No, I don't know for certain. But would you take the risk?'

Jess froze, having no way of answering that question. She had already taken the risk, though she had never even thought about it like that before! Was there really a chance there could be problems with her pregnancy?

'Look, I know you want to help, and I know Emily confides in you about things she wouldn't dream of telling me, but please, don't put ideas in her head. OK?'

Jess nodded, feeling suddenly light-headed. What if Bella didn't make it? What if she did, but there was something wrong with her? How would she cope? How would Becker cope? What if he stopped loving them?

'Matt!'

He turned quickly, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

'Is there any way of knowing for sure?' she asked, sounding almost pleading.

He smiled sadly. 'I doubt we'll ever know – not until it actually happens to someone, but I don't think anyone would be that stupid.'

As he walked away, a grief-stricken look in his eye, Jess turned round to face her desk, feeling as though she had just been slapped in the face.

_What have I done?_ She thought, before bursting into tears.

**Ok, so like I said, I didn't want to forget completely about the whole "impending doom" thing, so this is just a quick reminder to everyone that we shouldn't get too comfortable. Anyway, sweet first half so focus on the positives! Hope you enjoyed and... like always, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Becker watched the rise and fall of Jess' chest as she slept, his hand resting lightly just above her heart. He could feel the quiet murmur as it beat below the surface, and imagined the beat of his child's heart in sync with the rhythm of its mother's. He smiled lovingly at her, this beautiful young woman who had changed before his eyes over the past few months. Suddenly she was so much wiser, so much older, and yet every now and again he would see that tiny glint in her eye which reminded him of the Jess he first fell in love with – the one who wore ridiculous heels and rambled on about absolutely nothing. In some ways, she had changed so much, but in other ways she hadn't changed at all.

'You're staring,' she mumbled quietly, one eye opening partially so she could see his face. Somehow, he looked at his most beautiful when he first woke up – his hair tousled and his eyes bright with early morning sunlight.

'Do you want me to stop?' he asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

She shook her head, glossy strands falling loosely across her face as she did so. He gently pushed them off her face, and kissed her forehead.

'I'll go and make breakfast. What do you fancy?'

She rolled over, stretching her arms above her head, and smiled sweetly at him. 'I wouldn't mind another watermelon?'

He sighed, nodded, and went to put some clothes on. The cravings had most definitely kicked in, and it had become a routine for Becker to go down to the local shop to buy her a watermelon each morning. The shopkeeper now knew Becker personally, and even knew what date the baby was due!

'Don't forget the pineapple juice!' she called as he pulled on his boots. 'Oh, and crackers. Don't forget crackers!'

He laughed quietly to himself before slipping silently out the door. Outside, the early morning commuters were emerging from their flats, looking half-dead as they trudged to work. Compared to them, Becker looked positively alert, however he felt exhausted. Jess had been pacing all last night, though she wouldn't say why, and he hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep for worry. He knew she would tell him all the important things, but somehow he felt like she was keeping something from him, and it was driving him insane.

'Ah, Becker – I've just put the fresh fruit out,' Mr. Derry said as Becker entered, the bell jangling above his head.

'Thanks Clive,' Becker replied, going straight towards the back of the shop where he found the basket of watermelons. In the four months since Jess had found out she was pregnant, Becker had become the shop's best customer.

'Would Jessica like the pineapple or tomato juice this morning?'

Becker came back with two ripe watermelons, and gestured towards the pineapple juice. 'Where do you keep the crackers?' he asked, placing the fruit down on the counter.

'Over by the biscuits. She must be hungry this morning. My wife was the same with Adam - didn't stop eating for the whole nine months!'

Becker smiled. _Well that's something to look forward to,_ he thought wryly, imagining another five months of waking up at half-four to get Jess her breakfast.

'That'll be £6.43,' Clive said and Becker gave him a ten pound note before taking the brown paper bag off the counter.

'Well, give her my best wishes.'

'Thanks, I will,' came Becker's usual reply. Every morning they had the same conversation, and every morning Becker would relay it back to Jess in minute detail – she loved hearing about the kind shopkeeper who seemed to know her so well even though they had never met.

'Oh, Becker, hang on! I have something for you,' Clive shouted just as Becker was closing the door. The older man ran through the back before returning with a small package. 'My wife wanted to be the first to give you both something for the baby. She thought yellow would be a safe option.'

It was a knitted pair of boots and mittens.

'They're tiny,' Becker whispered, fingering the soft, comforting material. Strangely, he had never properly imagined how small the baby would be, but this was certainly a wake-up call. 'Thank you, Clive. And say thank you to your wife as well. From both of us.'

Clive nodded with a warm smile, and watched as the young father-to-be left his shop, knowing exactly what was in store for him.

xxx

'They're so tiny,' Jess exclaimed, a boot and mitten on each finger.

'That's what I said,' Becker replied, currently cradling Jess on his lap as she gazed at the baby's clothes.

'It feels more real now, doesn't it?' she said quietly, her head resting against Becker's shoulder. She felt him nod, and tucked herself into the crook of his arm. She wanted to be as close as possible to him, suddenly feeling very over-whelmed and out of her depth.

'Don't worry. We'll muddle through, whatever happens,' he murmured into her hair, the odd strand tickling his nose as he breathed in her sweet, familiar scent.

She gripped his t-shirt, desperate to pull him closer. 'Do you mean that? _Whatever _happens?'

'Of course. You don't doubt me, do you?' he asked, suddenly wondering if this was why she had been acting so strange. Was she worried he wouldn't be cut out for fatherhood?

'No. No, it's not that. I was just wondering what you would do if... something wasn't right. You know, with the baby.'

His heart sunk, and suddenly everything made sense. 'Has the doctor said something to you, Jessica?'

She looked away from him, and that was all the answer he needed. 'I'll love our child no matter what. You hear me, Jess? No. Matter. What.'

'I know, Becker. And so will I. I just wanted to make sure...'

A tense silence enveloped them, and Becker felt the need to go for a very long walk by himself. Medical jargon and conditions swirled round inside his head, and although he would never admit it to Jess, he was terrified.

'I'm tired. I think I'll go lie down,' she said quietly, though the words didn't even remotely relieve any of the tension.

'OK. I'm just going to... check in at the ARC. Make sure everything's all right there.'

She didn't even acknowledge, and he sighed deeply. He had no idea what had just happened, but all he did know was that he felt she had just given him an important test, and he'd failed.

xxx

Jess pulled her watch from the bedside table and frowned – 22:10. He should have been back by now, she though to herself, and felt a knot of worry coil inside her. Jess knew she had been unfair, especially considering she had absolutely no proof that there was anything wrong with Bella apart from what Matt had said, but at the time, all she had wanted was a little comfort and security, and yet when he gave her exactly that, it just hadn't been enough to quell her fears.

And now she was deeply regretting saying anything at all. It had been desperation which made her blurt out the question, and desperation which made her want to take it back, erase it, _anything _for them to go back to the way they were before.

But how could Jess tell him that when he had disappeared? She needed him, here, now, and this empty flat - most of their stuff having been packed up for their move – just seemed to emphasise how truly alone she was.

Another roll of thunder boomed outside, and Jess shuffled over to the window, resting her forehead against the cool glass pane as she watched the raindrops fall like tears. She wanted to feel Becker's arms around her, his lips against her skin, and in the absence of his love and warmth she felt freezing.

'I miss you,' she whispered, her breath misting the window. She drew a heart in the clouded glass with her index finger, and felt a lump form in her throat. Why did she always have to say the wrong thing?

Without any warning, the door suddenly clicked open and she whirled round to see a drenched Becker standing in the doorway. His t-shirt was soaked through, and his hair had turned the colour of oil. But it was his eyes, bloodshot and red from crying, that shocked Jess the most. She had seen him cry only once before, in the future, but it didn't make it any easier to see.

He opened his mouth to speak but she saw his lips tremble and knew he wasn't going to make it. Instead he stepped forwards cautiously, never taking his eyes from her face, and in one hurried movement, she ran towards him, burying her face into his damp chest once she finally reached him.

'Oh God, I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry. I love you... I love you so much,' he said, words toppling over themselves as he rushed to say them all at once.

She kissed the wet fabric of his t-shirt, wrapping her arms around his waist to steady him. He needed her, and she needed him, and that was all that mattered.

'Forgive me,' she said desperately, looking up at him for the answer she needed.

He stroked her check with a dripping hand and smiled through the tears. 'There's nothing to forgive.'

As he pulled her back into his strong arms, he knew there was one last thing he needed to ask her before he finally gave himself to her completely. Just one last question.

'Jessica Parker, I can't spend even one second without you, and I doubt that will ever change. So, without sounding overly sentimental, I want you to know that I am giving my heart, body and soul to you entirely. I love, and always will love you, and I will love our child just as much.' He pulled the velvet box from his pocket, having been preparing for this moment even before he found out she was pregnant, and knelt down in front of her.

'Oh my God,' she breathed, her eyes shimmering with tears.

'Jess... my Jess, will you marry me?' he asked, one hand hidden behind his back as he crossed his fingers. He had never been superstitious, but all his beliefs, all his certainty had gone out the window as soon as he fell in love with this cookie girl.

She gave a relieved, glorious laugh before kneeling down as well so that they were face-to-face. She held out her left hand and he carefully took the sparkling diamond ring from the box and slipped it onto her delicate finger. It was beautiful, he thought, but not as beautiful as her.

'Is that a yes, then?' he asked nervously, still shaking uncontrollably.

'Yes, Becker. I will marry you,' she replied, before kissing him sweetly on the lips, her tears slowly mixing with the fresh rain trickling down his skin and into their mouths.

**This was never supposed to happen, I would like to point out, in the way it eventually did. It was also never supposed to be this long, but hell, I think it was worth every extra second! Please review, especially for this chapter, because I spent absolutely ages on it! Thanks again for all the encouragement and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another fluffy chapter – sorry if people are getting sick of all the love ;) This is the second last romantic piece and then we go back to mystery and intrigue! Hope you enjoy x**

(Set 4 months later – Jess is now 8 ½ months pregnant)

'God, Becker, it's not like you're marrying a Velociraptor. Stop looking so worried!' Connor joked, grinning at the sight of this calm, cool soldier now shaking in his shoes.

'Shut up, Connor. You didn't look so great when you and Abby tied the knot, either,' Becker retorted, feeling sick. He had never imagined he would feel nervous in the least, but with only ten minutes to go, he was beginning to understand the meaning of 'cold feet'.

Connor hid his smile and tried to straighten his tie yet again. 'Well, don't go fainting on me. Jess would never forgive me if I let her precious hubby get knocked unconscious.'

Becker gulped involuntarily, staring at his ashen face in the mirror. 'I look a mess,' he mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else.

'Jess will make up for it – she looks... beautiful.'

Becker turned to see his geeky friend was totally serious. 'You saw her?'

'Mm-hmm. She was getting her hair done but she had the dress on – you're one lucky man, that's all I'm saying.'

The soldier smiled, imagining Jess walking down the aisle, white dress flowing out around her. She had been so worried that people would think she was fat, considering the sizeable bump now ballooning out in front of her, but he assured her that no one could think she was _anything_ other than pregnant.

'Don't let Abby here you say that,' Becker finally replied, and Connor nodded with a loving smile. He had it bad, Becker thought, before realising so did he. If there was one certainty left in his life, it was his unconditional love for Jess. Nothing could, or would ever come close to it. He really would do absolutely anything for her.

'Right boys, you have exactly five minutes. OK? Five minutes,' Jenny said, looking slightly exasperated as she took in Connor and Becker standing together.

'Oh God, and I thought Connor looked awful on his wedding day... Becker, please don't look so scared – you'll make Jess nervous.'

Becker tried to smile but it wavered slightly and Jenny rolled her eyes. 'As long as you get through it, that's all I'm asking. You know, I really thought it was going to be the other way around, but Jess is the picture of calmness. It's like she's been preparing for this her entire life.'

'She has,' Connor muttered under his breath and received a hard kick from Becker.

Jenny looked between them, knowing this must be a private joke, and then left the room with a last glance at the terrified husband. It was strange to see their very own Action Man looking so nervous, considering he had stared down the barrel of a gun and taken on more than one fully grown dinosaur!

'I'd prefer it if you didn't joke about my wife,' Becker said coolly after the door clicked shut, which Connor could only laugh at.

'Come on, mate. Everyone knows Jess was in love with you the very first time she saw you – there's no use in denying it!'

'Slight exaggeration?'

Connor shook his head. '_You _might not believe in love at first sight, but she definitely does. And anyway, look at me and Abby – I fell in love with her as soon as I met her, and now we're married!'

Both men stood silent for a moment, completely disbelieving. _How the hell did I manage to get a girl like Jess? _Becker thought, before smiling at Connor's words. She had loved him the very first time they met... God, that was such a long time ago now.

xxx

Jess flattened her dress for the fifth time that day, now completely sure it was the most unflattering fit on her. Lester took her shaking hand and placed it on his arm, knowing how scared the girl was.

'You look beautiful,' he said quietly, and Jess breathed out slowly, giving him a glowing smile. She had never expected Lester to walk her down the aisle, but she was definitely glad he had offered – she hoped her own dad would be proud to know there was someone equally as fitting taking his place.

'Is Becker all right? Jenny said he was a bit nervous before,' Jess asked, wondering whether he had changed his mind. She didn't even want to think about that idea...

'He's fine, Jess. Believe me, there isn't a man on this planet who isn't nervous before his wedding day. And that comes from pure experience.'

Satisfied, Jess turned back to the oak double-doors, having just heard the violins begin to play.

'Ready?'

'Ready as I'll ever be,' Jess replied, gripping Lester's arm as the doors opened, and she took her first step towards her husband.

xxx

The team watched happily as the newly-weds took to the floor for their first dance – David Gray's 'This Year's Love' echoing round the room as they danced in time to the music.

'She looks so beautiful,' Emily whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes. Matt kissed her bare shoulder softly and she smiled, trying to hold back a sob. She couldn't help thinking that this was nothing like her own wedding day, and she was sincerely glad of it.

On the dance-floor, Becker stroked his wife's cheek, looking deep into her eyes. 'How does it feel to be Mrs. Becker, then?' he asked quietly, just audible above the music.

Jess smiled, blissfully content in her lover's arms. 'Better than I could ever have imagined. How does it feel to be... Mr. Becker?' she asked, realising that he already was. They both laughed, and he kissed her sweetly on the lips, a chuckle escaping him when the crowds of people cheered.

'Should we invite them to dance, do you think?' Jess whispered in his ear, and Becker nodded, gesturing to their friends to join them.

As Becker was yanked into a tight hold by Jess' aunt, much to his protestations, Jess went to have a sit down at the table and get a glass of water. Today had been perfect – there was no other word to describe it. She was officially Mrs. Becker, and that meant she was completely Becker's, and Becker was completely hers. She took a moment to admire the simple gold band shining against the dim lights of the ballroom, and kissed it quickly.

'Care for a dance?' She turned to see Lester leaning over her, looking unusually happy.

Jess laughed before taking his hand as he led her past the throng of people now shimmying to the upbeat music. And as they joined in, Jess was sure she saw a dark stranger out of the corner of her eye, before disappearing into the night.

**Sorry for the slightly sinister end, but this is where things begin to change again – I know, I know, but their happy life was never going to last forever! Anyway, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jess fidgeted with a stray thread as she bounced up and down with excitement. Becker, _her husband_, sat beside her, a smug, satisfied smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'Please?' she pleaded again, her voice reaching new levels as her impatience grew. She had never been great when it came to surprises.

'No,' came his firm response, and she pouted at him like a child before turning back to stare straight in front of her.

Out the corner of his eye, Becker could see the taxi driver give a knowing smile, and he winked back, enjoying being the one in control for once. The entire wedding had been organised by Jess and her friends – but the honeymoon, she had reluctantly agreed, could be his to do with as he pleased. Now they were on their way to the airport, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep their destination a secret for much longer.

'I hate you.'

'No, you don't,' he immediately replied, unable to stop smiling. He had truly never felt so blissfully happy in his entire life.

'Well... no, I don't. But I wish I did, because it would make this whole situation a lot easier!'

He chuckled lightly before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. 'You know that's not true. And what difference does it make where we're going – it's the company that's important, right?'

He was guilt-tripping her and she knew it, but she sighed in defeat nonetheless. Jess could easily phone the airport right now and find out what flight they were booked on, but there was still a small part of her – her inner-child – which loved that feeling of eagerness mixed with nerves, and she didn't want to spoilt that just yet.

'It better be good,' she said finally as they rounded the corner and turned into Luton Airport. Becker simply nodded, feeling rather proud of himself for what he'd done. It had been difficult to organise, and he had had to rely on Connor's technical skills as well as Lester's reputation a great deal to get it sorted. Though he liked to stick by the rules, he was not averse to Connor hacking into computer systems if it meant Jess was happy. And that truly was the main thing – that she was happy. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

'Well, here we are, my dear,' he said, hurrying out the car and round to her door so he could help her out. He gave 'the bump' a light stroke, his eyes gleaming with pride, before placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her through the doors of the airport.

'Wait! What about our bags! They're in the taxi!' Jess cried out, her whole body spinning round as she saw the black cab drive away.

Becker kissed her bare shoulder and she could feel his smile radiate against her skin. 'My men have got them, so stop worrying. And that's an order,' he added for good measure, remembering the last time he had said those words. The worst day of his life...

'Go on then, you might as well tell me now,' Jess said, staring up at her gorgeous husband as she waited for a response.

'You really want to know?' he asked, determined to draw it out for as long as possible. Teasing Jess was one of his many past-times, and it was _so enjoyable_.

She put a hand on her hip and gave him a menacing look. 'Becker, I would very much like to know where we are going.'

He hid the smile which had been brought on by her serious tone, and brought his lips close to her ear. She felt his breath caressing her cheek and shivered, unable to bear the wait much longer.

'Ow.'

The sharp pain which had caused Jess to speak suddenly made Becker move back, his eyes travelling from her puzzled eyes down to 'the bump'.

'What is it? What's wrong?' he asked, words tumbling over each other to get out quicker.

Jess stood very still for a moment, waiting to see if the pain had passed, but when another wave hit her she knew something wasn't right.

'Becker... I think- I think it's the baby,' she whispered incredulously, placing her small hands on her belly protectively as the pain hit her once more.

xxx

'Keep breathing, chickie,' the nurse said behind Jess as she was wheeled through the corridor of the maternity wing.

Jess, shaking and terrified, focused on inhaling and exhaling as calmly as possible while gripping Becker's hand like a vice. For someone so tiny, she had a bloody strong grip! he thought to himself.

'It's all right, Jess. We're almost there. We're gonna be fine-'

'_We? _What do you mean _'we'?_ I'm the one about to give birth, _Hilary_, not you!' He could hear the quiver in her voice and knew she was scared – God, so was he! They had never expected it to be early. It had never even crossed his mind. Granted only by two weeks, but still...

'It hurts,' he heard Jess whisper, and squeezed her hand for reassurance considering all words failed him. His heart slammed against his chest as they were directed into the private room set up by Lester for the baby's arrival.

'Right, dear. It's time. We're going to get you up onto the bed, and then we'll take it from there.' The nurse gave a jovial smile but it didn't put either of them at their ease.

'Oh God, I can't do this. I can't do this, Becker, I just-'

'Jess,' he interrupted suddenly, 'if you can fight dinosaurs, survive a bug infestation, and put up with me, then you can certainly have a baby.'

He gave her a smile that would have melted stone, but his eyes gave away just how truly uncertain he felt. He had no idea what to expect, what to do, what to say... They had spent months reading every baby book they could find, and yet still he didn't feel prepared! All his time in the army, where preparation and training was key, seemed useless to him now. Damn Sandhurst for not preparing him to be a father!

He sprung back to reality with the arrival of the midwife- A _male _midwife!

'Hang on,' Becker began, ready to do battle with the man who was going to be taking care of his wife and child. No way was this stranger, this _man_, going to be touching Jess-

'Becker, shut up and give me your hand,' Jess said frantically, her shaking fingers digging into his flesh as she breathed heavily.

'If there's a problem-'

'Yes.'

'No,' they said simultaneously, and Becker knew not to argue when Jess was just about to give birth. She could be scary enough at the best of times.

The midwife smiled, having seen it a hundred times. 'OK, then. Let's see what we're dealing with, shall we?'

xxx

The double doors burst open again as the entire ARC team sprinted towards the maternity ward. Abby and Emily led the way, considering they were the only two smart enough to ask where it was, while the three men behind them hurried to keep up.

'We would have found it eventually,' Matt mumbled, having never been one for asking for directions.

'Yes, after it was all over,' Emily called back over her shoulder as they finally turned the last bend. Before anyone could say anything else, a piercing scream rung out and deafened them all.

'Bloody hell, she certainly has a pair of lungs,' Connor commented before being elbowed by Abby.

'I'd like to see you give birth without any complaint,' she retorted, and Connor reluctantly agreed with his wife. There was no way he could do what Jess was having to do.

The five of them sat down on the hard, plastic chairs outside the room, completely silent as they waited for Jess to scream again. It wasn't long before she did, and all of them instantly grimaced.

'That sounds painful,' Abby whispered to Emily, who simply smiled. _It's worth every second to have such a wonderful gift at the end_, she thought sadly and trained her eyes on the floor. She could feel Matt's gaze watching her, and she was desperate not to reveal her true feelings.

'Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any to go buy a stuffed animal or a balloon – what is customary nowadays for a newborn?' Lester asked coolly, and the team tried hard not to laugh.

'I think either would be appropriate,' Matt replied, and Lester gave a curt nod before turning on his heel to leave.

'No offence, Lester, but I doubt you're the best person to choose something for a child. Why not leave it to our own resident toddler here?' Abby suggested, gesturing to her husband who was staring vacantly at the posters on the wall.

'A fine idea, Abigail,' the older man replied, and Abby pulled Connor to his feet and dragged him off with Lester in the direction of the gift shop.

Once they had gone, the hallway grew quieter, and Matt shuffled along the seats to sit next to Emily. He heard her sigh and knew what she was thinking instantly.

'I'm sorry,' he said softly, entwining his fingers with hers as she rested her head on his shoulder.

'I know. It can't be helped,' she replied, feeling a little better for Matt's support. In her own time, it would have been simple for her to have a child – expected, even – but she had sacrificed that privilege to be with Matt, and she knew if she could choose again, she would do exactly the same as she had done before. It didn't make it any easier to accept, though.

'There are other possibilities, Emily. Adoption, for example. Don't give up hope just yet,' he said, kissing her cheek lightly and letting his lips brush down her neck to her collar bone. She whimpered slightly before burying her head in his chest, letting the tears trickle silently onto his shirt.

xxx

[3 hours later]

'One last push, Jessica,' the midwife called, smiling encouragingly at her livid face.

'My. Name. Is. Jess!' she yelled back, before strangling Becker's hand as she gave the final push. As soon as she relaxed, Becker sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

'It's a girl,' the midwife said, and Becker's head shot up at the word.

'Did you hear that, Jess? A girl... We have a baby girl,' he breathed, kissing her forehead and trying hard not to let the tears show.

Jess smiled knowingly, but the smile faded as the room remained silent. 'Why isn't she crying?'

The couple froze, both waiting for their child's first cry, and when the midwife didn't answer, Jess knew instinctively what she had feared for so long. 'She's not...'

'Can we get some help in here!' the midwife called as a team of nurses and doctors entered to save their precious bundle. Jess could feel her chest tighten, her heart like a caged bird trying to break free. Her baby, her darling daughter...

'Becker, please,' she pleaded, watching these strangers huddled over her baby. 'Don't let them hurt her. Oh God, this is all my fault-'

'Shh. She's a little fighter, just like you. Don't you even _dare..._' Becker broke off as tears threatened to engulf his voice. He saw the tiny oxygen mask, he saw the tubes and wires, and finally he saw a tiny hand just above the blanket.

_Please, God, don't let her die. Don't let my sweet, beautiful daughter die,_ he prayed, his eyes squeezed shut as he rocked Jess in his arms. He could feel her sobbing uncontrollably, her whole body convulsing as she cried.

Just at that moment, Connor, Abby and the rest of the team burst through the doors with an array of cuddly toys, all grinning like madmen – until they saw the scene before them, and suddenly they could find nothing to smile about.

'What the-' Matt started, before he saw Becker's crumpled face and realised just how serious things were.

'Oh no,' Emily whispered, having seen the look so often before and never having imagined she would see it again. The expression of pure grief which could only come at the loss of a child.

'If I could ask you to leave,' one of the nurses said quietly, her face solemn as she tried to herd the group out of the doors.

'Not bloody likely,' Lester spat angrily. 'We're staying until...' He trailed off, not wanting to tempt fate by saying the actual word.

The nurse reluctantly nodded before returning to her colleagues who were still busy working on the tiny baby lying still on the table.

'Still no pulse,' one said, the words echoing through each and every one of them. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening.

The parents waited. The team waited. Seconds ticked by and still the silence continued, as if it was never going to end. The only noise was Jess quietly praying to whoever would listen to save her child. Her fingers were crossed, her hands clasped – she would have done any damn ritual or voodoo dance if it just meant-

Without warning, a wail resonated out across the room, and Jess gave a gasp as she jumped. Another cry, and suddenly a never-ending scream as the baby reached out for someone to hold her, just as terrified as the rest of them. Jess, her heart aching with loss and relief, shakily tried to push herself off the bed to go and hold her.

'Wait, Jess, your fragile. I'll go,' Becker whispered, his voice hoarse from tears. She nodded silently, her eyes never leaving the tiny baby now back swaddled in the blankets.

Becker cautiously manoeuvred his way past the rest of the team who were all staring in disbelief, and towards his daughter. He had never felt so many emotions at once, and when the medical staff parted to let him through, suddenly his feelings concentrated into just one: love. Love for the precious little girl now clawing at the air with unbelievably small hands, waiting to be held. He reached out, the contrast between his own large hand and the small baby surprising him, before he gently lifted her into his arms.

The room was deathly silent, all eyes on their strong, invincible soldier now unable to hold back tears of joy as he kissed the little girl's forehead. He gave the team a smile, assuring them everything was fine, and finally a collective sigh sounded as they realised the baby was alive and well.

'Becker...?' Jess whispered, her eyes wide as she saw her child squirming in her father's arms. She couldn't yet believe that she was all right, and all Jess could think about was holding her close and never letting go.

The soldier moved back towards the bed, leaning over to Jess' waiting arms. The usually bubbly field coordinator was speechless as she felt her baby for the first time, her breath catching as she breathed in the sweet smell. As soon as the baby was settled in her mother's arms, the little girl halted her tears and yawned.

'Oh, Becker, look! She yawned! Her first yawn!' Jess breathed, her smile lighting up her entire face. Becker kissed his wife's forehead, unable to say a word, and gestured for the team to come over instead of standing their like lemons.

Connor, strangely, was the first to rush forwards, climbing up onto the bed so he could look down on the sweet child. 'Hello, girlie. My name is Connor, but you can call me Uncle.'

Abby smiled lovingly at her dopey husband and then climbed up next to him. 'And if _Uncle_ evergets tiring, you can always come and tell me, and I promise I'll sort him out.'

Becker laughed and Jess smiled, before looking up at a rather impatient looking Emily. 'Do you want to hold her?'

The young Victorian woman's eyes widened in shock, desperately wanting to say yes but not trusting herself. It only took a gentle nudge from Matt, who could see just how much she wanted to, and Emily hopped across the bed to sit next to the new Mum. As Jess showed Emily how to hold her, Matt came to stand next to Becker who was currently beaming.

'So... how does it feel?' he asked quietly, out of earshot from everyone but the father.

Becker rocked back on his heels as he folded his arms across his chest. 'I can't even describe it. I thought the happiest day of my life was marrying Jess, and it still is, but this... Well, there aren't words.'

Matt nodded, trying not to envy the man who he now considered as one of his closest friends. Of course he had imagined having children, having a family, but there were so many complications with himself and also with Emily, and it hurt knowing it wouldn't be so easy for them as it had been for Jess and Becker.

'Where's Lester?' Jess called, looking over Connor's shoulder to see their boss standing awkwardly behind them all. 'Why are you over there? Don't you want to see your God-daughter?'

The team all rounded on Jess, who just smiled, before turning to see Lester's reaction.

'You know Miss. Parker, I take back everything I said about you. You truly are a very devious young lady.'

'Is that a yes, then?'

There was a pause, in which everyone seemed to hold their breath. 'Fine - it's the next best thing to a knighthood, I suppose.'

**I doubt I have ever spent so long on one chapter, and I've certainly never put so much of my own emotions in before! Half the time I was laughing, and then suddenly I would break down in tears. If I wasn't fifteen, I'd think I was having a mid-life crisis! **

**Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as it is sort of the end of the fluffy stuff now. I know, it breaks my heart too, but I'd like to pull in the dark, sinister stuff that Primeval does so well, and I'm sure most of you would like to know what the future has in store for poor Jess, Bella and Becker. **

**As always, please review as it does make me update faster (PROVEN FACT), and let me know if you would like to see anything in later chapters :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jess stood by the cooker, stirring the gloriously colourful sauce currently bubbling on the hob. She had never expected family life to suit her so well, but she hadn't looked at her laptop once... Well, only a couple times, but just in complete emergencies.

Of course, she didn't expect to stay at home forever. Lester had told her she could come back at any time, or stay off if she preferred, but she knew eventually that she would want to return – the ARC was her second home, and she could never give it up.

But for now, she was quite content in the comfort of her true home, with Bella's soft murmurs intermittently resounding through the house with the aid of the baby monitor. It was like music to her ears, and Jess couldn't wait for the day when those murmurs would finally turn into words.

A strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her backwards into the solid chest of her husband. She giggled, feeling like a teenager every time he touched her, and rested her head underneath his chin.

'I thought you said you were going to take it easy,' he mumbled into her hair, his hazel eyes gliding from the sauce to the pile of books on the kitchen table, and finally to the stairs which led to his daughter's bedroom.

Jess sighed and turned round to face him. 'I was bored.'

'Bored? You're a full-time mum, Jess. How can you possibly be bored?'

To prove her point, Jess took the monitor from the counter top and placed it in his hand. He stared at it for a moment, almost as though it was an alien object, and then returned his gaze to her expectant face.

'I think I'm going to need a little more in the way of explanation,' he said with a wry smile.

'She hasn't cried once. I mean, babies are _supposed _to cry. I was expecting it! But she hasn't. Not once. Not this whole morning. She just... _sleeps_.'

Becker refrained from chuckling, knowing now was not an appropriate time, and kissed the top of her head. She was so cute when she was exasperated.

'Just be thankful. I'm sure you'll be begging for some quiet time when she wakes us up at half two. Don't you remember what happened last week?'

Jess buried her head in his chest to hide her cheeks flushing red. Of course she remembered! They had come into the ARC for a day trip, simply to see how things were going, and both her and Becker had practically collapsed from exhaustion as soon as they sat down. Luckily, Emily and Matt were more than willing to babysit, and the couple had had almost five hours of sleep in the comfort of the large sofa occupying Lester's office.

'I remember,' she replied quietly, feeling much calmer once Becker had enveloped her in one of his bear hugs. He had become surprisingly perceptive as to when she needed him, and now was definitely one of those times.

'Right, well then. I want you to put your feet up, go and watch one of those girly rom-coms you're always wanting me to watch, and maybe get a bit of shut eye. I won't be long,' he said, and she moaned as he pealed her off him. She hated when he finally let go, even if that did sound unbelievably clingy and desperate to her ears.

'Do you have to? I'm sure the ARC-'

'Jess, you know they're struggling. I'm the head of security, and I didn't manage to train any of them enough to step into my shoes as and when they time came. They need me, and I can't just ignore that.'

His loyalty to his men should have been admirable to Jess, and she was so proud of him for wanting to be there for the team, but she just wished that he could stay at home for a little bit longer. She didn't want to admit the reason, even to herself, and so she nodded silently and watched him grab his leather jacket from the coat-stand.

'I'll be back for dinner. I promise,' came his usual parting 'goodbye', and Jess sighed, knowing it was a lie. He was never on time for dinner, even though she would text him when she had started cooking. It baffled her that he was so disciplined the rest of the time, but when it came to being on time for her, he could never seem to get his act together.

Jess sighed, realising how stupid and grumpy she was being, and turned back to the saucepan. But just as she was about to pick up the wooden spoon lying on the counter, she caught a glimpse of the books now neatly lined up on the desk. Had Becker arranged them before he left? She couldn't remember seeing him do it, but perhaps it was before she had known he was behind her...

A cold shiver ran up her spine, but again she ignored it. There was little point her being paranoid, especially considering there was nothing for her to feel paranoid about! It was probably just because she had Bella upstairs, so vulnerable and innocent and only Jess to protect her. That was the real reason why she didn't want Becker to leave – because at least then she wouldn't be alone if anything happened.

'Don't be ridiculous,' she told herself, picking up the baby monitor as she checked she could still hear Bella. She could, and with a relieved smile, Jess continued cooking and pushed aside the feeling of terror creeping its way inside her head.

xxx

Becker entered the ARC with a grin on his face, ready to show the team the latest pictures of his beautiful baby daughter. He loved the sense of glowing pride every time he saw the team, knowing he would get to share this new piece of his life with them. He relished the opportunity, and though he didn't like to even think it, he knew he was showing off just a bit.

As he made his way towards the hub, knowing that's where he'd find them, he pulled out the seven photographs in preparation. He heard the excited squeals before he had even opened the door, and Emily and Abby both rushed at him, hands held out expectantly.

'All right, all right, there here!' he laughed, handing them over without delay. He side-stepped the two woman, now 'ooing and aahing' at the the pictures, and went to speak to Matt and Connor who were talking by the ADD.

'Hello stranger,' Matt greeted him with a smile, and Becker gave a quick nod to them both.

'So... go on then, you know you're dying to tell us. How are they?' Connor asked, still stunned at the sight of their Action Man beaming with joy every single time anyone brought up his wife or child. It was a look Connor hoped to mirror one day...

'Jess is great – she's much better at the whole parenting thing than I am. Bella has me wrapped around her little finger! And yes, Bella is doing very well.'

They waited for Becker to continue, having once listened to him for over fifteen minutes talking about Bella's face and smile and tiny little fingers.

'And?'

'And what?' Becker replied, knowing exactly what they meant.

'And, what else?'

The proud father looked sheepishly at the pair of them, and then sighed. 'She's growing so fast – really, I can't believe how big she is now. I mean, you saw her when she was born, and now she's twice that size! It's incredible! And her hair is just the same colour as mine but more curly. And we think she has a cross between Jess and her mother's eyes. Their a sort of blue-green mix. Their beautiful. And-' Becker stopped abruptly, realising he'd gone on too long, and quickly gave them an apologetic smile.

Matt laughed. 'You know, Becker, you sound more like Jess every single day. She must be rubbing off on you.'

It was Connor's turn to laugh. 'I'm really happy for you, mate,' he said, patting Becker's shoulder before going to see the baby photos which Abby and Emily were still pouring over.

A companionable silence settled between the two remaining men as they watched the rest of the team conversing, and Becker watched the flicker of sadness pass across Matt's face before disappearing without a trace.

'Everything all right?' the soldier eventually asked, giving the Irishman a sideways glance before returning to looking straight ahead.

Matt nodded, his eyes never leaving Emily, who's eyes were filling up with happy tears. 'Yeah, 'course. Why wouldn't they be?'

Becker shrugged. 'Just... nothing. No, it's nothing.'

This had Matt's full attention, and he turned to face Becker who was now looking at the floor intently. 'OK. What is it?'

There was a moment of silence before Becker finally spoke. 'Jess has been speaking to Emily.'

'Right. I see. You don't need to say anything else.'

'I think I do, Matt. You're a close friend, and you saved my life once, so I think I owe you this, at least. If these past couple of months have taught me anything, it's that I would be nothing without Jess. Really, I mean that. She's everything to me, and as soon as I realised that, nothing else mattered. Do you see what I'm getting at?'

Matt nodded. 'We can't, Becker. Think of the risks-'

'But what if there aren't any risks, and you've wasted all this time worrying for nothing? You know how much Emily-'

'Of course I do!' Matt shouted, a little louder than he had meant. The whole team turned, including Emily, to see what the commotion was about, and were all equally shocked at Matt's sudden outburst.

Becker smiled reassuringly at them and reluctantly they resumed talking.

'Of course I do,' Matt repeated in a hushed tone,' but what can I do? It would hurt Emily far more if she became pregnant and then lost the child. Or if the baby was... _deformed_, in any way. I'm doing this for her, Becker, and don't think I haven't thought about the consequences of that decision.'

Becker sighed, knowing Matt was always going to be practical, even though it might cost him his relationship with the woman he so obviously adored.

'OK. Well, I've said my piece, and I'm not going to keep going on about it. I just thought you'd like to know, that's all.'

Matt thanked him hurriedly before giving a vague excuse about checking on the menagerie. Becker watched him leave, knowing he would never be able to let his friend to make the biggest mistake of his life.

xxx

Jess slotted the disk into the DVD machine and then shuffled back onto the couch, currently wrapped in her fluffy dressing-gown. As the credits began to roll, and the familiar music played, she smiled and settled back against the plush cushions littering almost every seat in the living room.

It was the first time she had actually sat down properly, just to relax, and she found she was actually enjoying herself as she began to watch the film, getting drawn into the story already and it was only three minutes in.

Half way through, however, Jess sat up abruptly, having dozed off as the comfort and warmth enveloping her became too much. Now, her head reeling from the dream which had been gripping her, and her heart slamming against her chest, she was sure she had heard something. A bang? A thud? She wasn't sure, but she was now certain that it had been something loud, and potentially dangerous.

Her first thought was for Bella, and with a gasp, Jess looked to the stairs as she realised her daughter was up there on her own. Jess kicked off the large, cuddly slippers now slowing her down, and raced up the stairs two at a time, all the while trying to tell herself that neither of them were in danger. As she came to the end of the hall, her hand shook slightly as it reached for the door handle, terrified of what she might find inside.

But before she could even open the door, a gloved hand came out of nowhere and silenced her piercing scream...

**Too dramatic? I wanted to get the tension right, so please let me know if you enjoyed it! I said there would be no more fluffy bits, but I did try to add in something happy, and I always knew Becker would be such a proud husband and father :) OK, so you know the drill by now – please review as it always helps and I do appreciate the loyal readers who take the time to read: Thank You! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Jess sat at the kitchen table, hands clasped in front of her, and stared suspiciously at the man opposite her. Though he had explained why he was here, she still wasn't sure she could trust him.

'Well?'

'Well, what?'

She sighed. 'Well, how on earth would anyone know about Bella? About what happened with me and... Becker?'

Rowland shrugged. 'I can't answer that, Jess. All I know is that they're after you, and I've been instructed to protect you.'

'By Lester?'

He frowned. 'No. Well... He didn't know you were in danger until I was informed some time ago. I then went to Lester who said I should keep an eye out.'

Jess gulped, thinking of her beautiful baby currently asleep upstairs. Why would anyone want to hurt her?

'So what do we do?' she asked, still shaken from the fear which had gripped her when he had grabbed her. She wasn't entirely sure whether that had been necessary, but she was grateful that he was trying to look after her and her daughter.

'If you want to keep your daughter and husband safe, there really is only one option. Leave.'

Jess looked up, having been twisting her wedding ring round her figure, and gaped. 'What do you mean, leave?'

'Exactly that, Jess. They're coming for you first, mainly because you hold the answers to Bella's... parentage. If you leave, then they'll search for you and Bella will be safe.'

Jess was about to argue when she remembered Becker, the future Becker, telling her about how she had gone without a word... Was this what he had meant? Did she really leave her whole life behind?

'Oh God,' she whispered, tears forming behind her eyes.

'I am truly sorry, Jessica, but it's the only way you're daughter will remain unharmed.'

Jess nodded, knowing she needed to protect Bella at all costs, even if it meant leaving her behind. She only hoped Becker could manage – after all, she had seen what her absence had done to him in three months, but goodness knows how long she was going to have to stay away.

'When?' she asked bluntly, needing to focus on the facts rather than her emotions. Becker's tear-stained face was the last thing she wanted to remember right now.

'As soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, actually, if we're to get a head start.'

Jess imagined Becker waking up to find her gone, read the heartbreaking note she would leave for him and Bella, and the tears which would follow. How could she do this to him? To either of them?

'It's for the best,' Rowland reminded her kindly, and she nodded again, unable to speak. They were after Bella, and if she could distract them in any way, even if it meant she was killed, she would do it without hesitation.

'OK. I'll pack my things now and I'll be read by 5 tomorrow. I'm not allowed to tell Becker anything, am I?'

Rowland shook his head immediately. 'Out of the question. It would only be putting him in further danger.'

Jess sighed, having expected that answer, and stood up. 'Thank you for telling me. A little more warning would have been nice, but I understand why you kept away. It does look rather suspicious when a government agent turns up at our house.' She tried to smile but her lips quivered and she turned away, not wanting to cry in front of this stranger.

'Well, I should be going. I'll have the car outside for 4.30 just in case we need to leave earlier. I'll text you tonight to let you know everything's sorted.'

Jess gave a curt nod before opening the back door for him. 'Thanks... again.'

He gave her a genuine smile and patted her shoulder. 'I know it's upsetting, but you have to. You know that.'

'Bella comes first,' Jess replied quietly, and he nodded before hurrying down the path and out the gate. Jess stood momentarily in the doorway, wondering what she had just agreed to, before she closed the door. A single tear drop escaped and trickled down her cheek, but Jess didn't have the energy to wipe it away. She held back the sob threatening to engulf her, and leaned back against the wall, unable to comprehend a life without her family. They were all she had, and now she was going to have to leave them. It was unbearable.

xxx

As Becker rounded the corner of the quiet, suburban street, he groaned as he saw most of the lights inside his house had been switched off. He was late. _Really _late.

'Damn,' he cursed under his breath, jumping out of the sleek SUV and hurrying up the steps and unlocking the door. She had told him to be home for dinner, and it was now gone ten. There was no way she was going to forgive him easily for this.

'Jess?' he called quietly, knowing Bella would already be asleep.

Nothing.

'Jess? Are you there?' he asked again, a little louder.

Still nothing.

His brow furrowed in confusion, unsure where she would have gone at this time, and suddenly wondered whether she had left Bella alone. He forgot about being quiet and rushed upstairs, his heavy boots thudding on the carpeted steps, and towards Bella's room. Just as he was about to open the door, however, their bedroom door opened and Jess stepped out.

He smiled, relieved, before he saw the raw skin around her eyes.

'Jess...'

She remained silent, giving him a seething glare which scalded his heart, and held out a blanket and pillow for him to take. He did so reluctantly, knowing it would not be in his best interests to argue right now, and watched her slip back into the darkness of their room and shut the door.

He stayed still for a moment, stunned at the cold, hateful look she had gave him, and then gulped. He had never seen her so angry. Well, he had never seen her so angry at _him_.

Becker rubbed his forehead, exhausted and yet feeling completely awake now, and trudged back downstairs to the couch where he was going to spend the night. What had he done?

xxx

Jess had never hated herself more than in that moment. He had looked at her like she was a stranger, and it's what she had become since reality had come crashing into her life. All their lives. And even though she knew she should have been prepared, considering what Becker had let slip in the future, she still couldn't bare to push him away like that, even if it was for his own good. She couldn't have him hearing her leave, knowing what that would mean, and so the only way was to keep him at a distance.

Again, Jess held back the tears, knowing how truly far away he was going to be, perhaps for the rest of her life. Even the thought of never seeing him again was tearing her to shreds, but she kept hanging on. She had to. For Bella's sake.

Glancing at the clock, Jess groaned quietly – 03:58. She was early. But then again, he had said he would be outside at 04:30, which meant only 32 minutes until she had to leave. 32 minutes until she died internally. Because losing Becker and Bella – who had become her only reason for living – was going to kill her. And the only reason she was doing it was to stop them dying as well. One stupid mistake which had created something so beautiful had now come back to haunt her, and it was all her fault...

Her mobile beeped and she flung herself across the bed to grab it before it woke Bella. If Jess knew anything about her daughter, it was that she was exactly like her father in terms of military alertness. One false move and she would be screaming the place down.

**Sorry but we have to go. Now. Go out the back door. Black BMW. **

**R**

Jess let out a shaky breath before shoving the mobile in her pocket and grabbing Becker's old military rucksack. It weighed a tonne but she managed to hoist it on to her back. She picked up the note from her desk, the one she had spent all day trying to write, and stroked the curved lettering of the only word she had managed to form.

She crept softly along the landing, her eyes involuntarily sliding to Bella's door, but she reigned herself in, knowing it would only make things worse to see her beautiful, sleeping face. This would be hard enough without that added extra. However, remembering what Becker had said about the note, she gave a desperate sigh and gently opened the door. Jess had never been so racked with guilt or fear before in her life as she was right then, moving past her baby daughter to the white, wooden table next to her cot where she placed the folded piece of paper next to the lamp. She didn't dare look at Bella, in case she completely broke down, and instead hurried out the door as fast as she could without making a sound.

As she reached the hallway, desperately trying not to bang against anything or step on a creaking floorboard, she stopped suddenly at the sight of Becker, lying curled on the floor with the blanket scrunched around his legs. He had never been comfortable sleeping on a plush cushion considering his army days, and she almost gave in after seeing him half-naked, asleep.

But after her phone vibrated again in her pocket, she was quickly awoken from the perfect day-dream she had concocted in her mind, and shuffled past the living-room to the kitchen and out the back door.

The morning mist was just beginning to clear as she made her way down the path and out the gate, where she could clearly see Rowland's BMW parked on the opposite street, engine purring in the hush.

She only looked back once. Just once. Simply so that she could mouth the word Becker would later read that morning.

'Sorry.'

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long! I can only say, in my defence, that I have been crazily busy this past month and that I just haven't had a spare second to write this. Hopefully, if things calm down, my writing schedule will be back to normal – but I can't make any promises, I'm afraid! Again, please review as it does make me happy :) And happy writers tend to write better stories ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh God, I promised I would start writing quicker, and then I don't write anything for months! You all must hate me! Hopefully this will keep you going and I will be extra quick with the next chapter to make up for it – Promise! Please review as I would love to hear what you think, and thank you for reading :)**

Emily watched silently as Becker entered the Hub, his eyes bloodshot and cold as he stared at Greg who was currently typing away at the desk. At Jess' desk.

"What the _hell _is he doing there?" Becker hissed venomously, shooting the poor boy a glare which would have made even the toughest man shake. He could feel his hand itching to smash something, but Emily's arm around his shoulder stopped him, and he let her guide him away and towards the corridor.

"No word, yet?" she asked gently, sitting him down on one of the wooden benches.

He shook his head, avoiding her gaze. "What makes you so sure she'll ever get in touch? It's been almost three months since- since- She isn't coming back, Emily!"

Emily sat down next to him and squeezed his arm. "I know Jess, and I know that she adores you and Bella more than anything in the world. There is no way she would leave you without good reason."

"Maybe, but if that's the case, it means she's in some kind of trouble, and that's almost worse than thinking she's stopped loving me. Because if she's left because she's scared, or because she's in danger, then she could be… _hurt. _Or worse. How can I live with myself knowing that I didn't protect her? That's my bloody job!"

"You're a soldier, Becker, not a mind-reader. You had no idea this was going to happen."

"I'm her husband, and that makes her safety my responsibility. This has nothing to do with my being a soldier – you don't need army training to protect your wife," he replied, his chest rising and falling quickly as he struggled to breathe normally. "I don't think I can take this much longer."

Just then, Matt rounded the corner and saw Emily and Becker deep in conversation. Over the past few weeks, Becker had slowly been retreating further and further into himself, and only Emily could get him to speak. It shouldn't have bothered him, but he could feel that spark of jealousy sizzling beneath the surface just like it always did when he saw him, or any man, with Emily. He hated himself for thinking it, but his over-protective nature wanted her all to himself.

"Everything all right?" he asked as he neared them, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Fine, I think. Becker was just checking in to make sure everything was running smoothly," she replied, standing up and giving Matt a sad smile. He knew how badly Jess's sudden departure had affected her, especially when they had become so close, and he hated the thought that he could nothing about it.

"Where's Bella?" he asked, and Becker gave him a warning stare.

"None of your damn business," he spat back, straightening his shoulders and looking Matt straight in the eye.

"She's with Lester," Emily explained, and gently tugged Matt away. "Please, stop asking him questions. I don't think he can take another interrogation. Those government agents have done enough of that."

Matt nodded, remembering Becker's ashen face when he left Lester's office. "They think it was me. They think I've done something to her," he had whispered before breaking down completely. It had been one of the hardest days for the whole team – they had never seen Becker cry before, and that just added to the overall hurt and worry which seemed to be constantly plaguing them.

"I just think he needs to be focusing on his daughter right now. Bella has no idea what's going on – she's already lost her mum, I don't want her to lose her dad as well."

Emily regarded Matt for a moment, unsure why her boyfriend was being so unsympathetic considering everything Becker had been through. Bella was a constant reminder of Jess, and Emily knew it hurt him every time he looked at his daughter, knowing she could be the only piece of Jess he had left.

"I think he's been through a lot recently, and we need to respect the fact that he needs to deal with his grief in his own way. You can't force him to do something, Matt. Not right now. It wouldn't be fair on him."

"And what about Bella? Is it fair on her that she's gone from the comfort of having both her parents around her to now having none? Maybe Becker needs to start thinking about other people rather than just wallowing all the time."

Emily stood, stunned, as she watched him march off towards Lester's office where she was sure he would be going to find Bella. She hadn't failed to notice his sudden protectiveness over the little girl, but she had absolutely no idea what his motives were. As far as she could tell, he didn't want children, and barely even tolerated them, but it seemed he had some kind of special bond with Bella which even she couldn't comprehend.

xxx

"Jessica, I understand you are anxious, and I cannot begin to imagine how difficult it is being away from Bella, but you really must refrain from calling me every single day. If anything happened to her, you would be the first person I called. I can assure you of that," Lester said, before sighing as he heard Jess muffling a sob.

"I miss her, Lester. I miss them both so much," she whispered, desperately trying not to collapse in a heap on the floor. She had done enough of that over the past few weeks to last her a lifetime.

"I know, Jess. And they miss you, too, but for the moment, there really is nothing more we can do. We just have to wait-"

"I'm tired of waiting!" she yelled without thinking, and then quickly apologised to him. It wasn't his fault, she was just tired. She hadn't slept properly since she'd left, and even when she did manage to close her eyes, her dreams were plagued with Becker's distraught, crumpled face. How could she carry on doing this when she knew how much it was hurting him?

Lester rubbed his forehead and poured himself another tumbler of scotch. He had never been an avid fan of alcohol, but it seemed to be his only salvation at the present moment.

"I can't tell you anything that you don't already know, Jess. Bella is well, Becker is coping as best he can, and whoever is tracking you is still out there. We're doing everything we can… I'm afraid that's all we can do."

Jess nodded and wiped away the tears dripping from her chin. "Is she with you, now?"

"No," he said firmly, though she couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. "Matt took her to the park."

Her brows furrowed, and she sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Matt did?"

"Jess, I have to go, I'm sorry. The team have just come back and I need to make sure-"

"I understand, Lester. We both have our duties, and they need you just as much as I do. Goodnight, and if you can, give Bella a kiss from me."

"I will, I promise. Goodbye, Jessica. Try not to worry." And with that he put the phone down, gazing out of the glass walls surrounding his office at the empty Hub. Most people had gone out for lunch, Matt was at the park with Bella, Emily was trying to find Becker, and he hadn't even seen Abby and Connor today. He had lied, to Jess, the girl he had considered as his adopted daughter for many months now. She was flesh and blood to him, and he had simply put the phone down when she started asking difficult questions. Some father he was.

He pulled open his desk drawer and rifled through the piles of documents until he found the one he was looking for – the one Bella had drawn for him. He smiled as his fingers traced the vivid crayon spiralling and swirling over the Government paper. He remembered clearly the day she had done it, pretending to be annoyed that she had ruined yet another letter to the Minister, but secretly thrilled that she had drawn something specifically for him. Her Godfather. He smiled at the very thought of this new title, but felt unworthy of it at the moment. Since Jess had left, he had barely said two words to Becker, feeling constantly guilty whenever he saw him, and it pained him pretending to Jess that everything was all right. In truth, without her, the ARC had completely fallen apart.

**Please R & R if you don't hate me and want to read more! I promise the next chapter will be up before the week is out :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

Cherub lips. Auburn curls. Rosy cheeks.

Becker watched as his daughter curled into a ball beneath the yellow blanket they had bought when she was born, sucking on her thumb and furrowing her brow as she dreamt. She was beautiful. Everyone said so, and they all knew who she took after. Bella was a carbon copy of her mother.

Becker turned away, his heart contracting as he envisaged his daughter growing up without Jess. He couldn't stand to think about his wife for more than a second before the pain became too much, and he knew, eventually, he would do something stupid or reckless. He had to be strong for his baby, he knew that. But it was so hard…

Placing the scattered toys in a neat pile against the wall, ready for use in the morning, Becker shuffled downstairs and decided he needed to eat something. Since Jess had gone, his mealtimes had become erratic and his sleep patterns even more so. Being a single parent was difficult, but with his men and the team needing him more than ever, he found himself relying more and more on the charity of others where his daughter was concerned. He hated palming her off onto strangers, but what else could he do? The ARC was falling to pieces with the increasing anomalies, and he had been so distracted these past few months that his mind just hadn't been able to cope with even the simplest of tasks.

He shoved a meal-for-one in the microwave and sat down at the table. The silence was deafening and he hated it. When Jess was here, noise was a constant. Her voice rose and fell as she excitedly told him of the day's events, three pans bubbling, laptop whirring, radio buzzing in the background. Everything had been switched on, never mind the electricity bill, and each noise was interrupted occasionally by the gurgling of Bella through the monitor on the kitchen counter. But even Bella was silent these days, as though she didn't have the energy for her daddy. He knew she missed mummy, he could see it in her confused little eyes as she searched the room for her, and it broke his heart when she gazed at him questioningly.

"I don't have the answers, precious," he told her, but she didn't understand, and he didn't know how to make her see. Instead, he had phoned his mother who had picked her up and taken her to their house. He hated himself for doing it, but he couldn't cope. He knew it. His family knew it. The team knew it. God, maybe Jess knew it too. Maybe that's why she had left. Because he was such a useless husband and father.

He pressed a hand to his mouth to stop the sob desperate to escape. His heart hiccupped as he gasped for breath, frantic with fear and worry.

"Oh god, Jess…" he whispered before quickly grabbing his phone and texting Connor. Two minutes later, his phone began to buzz.

"What's up, mate? Bella OK?"

It took Becker a minute to gain control of his voice, and he cleared his throat to stall for time. "Fine. She's fine. I need a favour."

"Name it."

"I need you to open an anomaly for me. It's risky, but you have to do it anyway. No questions."

There was silence, and Becker prayed Connor was still clever enough to realise he was being serious.

"Where and when?"

Becker let out a relieved sigh. "29th of July 2011… The ARC."

"No."

"Please, Connor."

"How can I let you do this? You're going to see Jess, and God knows what you'll do when you see her. And how are you thinking of explaining this to your past self? Time could implode for all we know!"

"I'll take that risk."

"Well I won't. It's not just you I have to think about. My niece, _your _daughter, has already lost her mother, and I won't be responsible for leaving her an orphan."

It was like a slap to the face, and Becker leant back against the table for support. "I have to tell her what's going to happen, Connor. At least then, when it does happen, she'll be prepared. She'll have a plan in place. I won't… be on my own, and neither will Bella."

Connor sighed and Becker crossed his fingers in some ridiculous attempt at increasing his luck.

"One condition. If anything even seems remotely off when you go back, you get out of there. And if Jess doesn't want to see you-"

"She will."

"You think she's going to be happy about seeing the future you? Jess has never liked tampering with anomalies, you know that, and she liked the fact that you felt the same. And once you drop the bombshell that you're married, with a child, and that she _left _you, do you honestly think she's going to take it well?"

For once, Connor almost sounded like an adult, and Becker felt a flicker of pride at the transformation his friend had gone through since Connor had married Abby.

"I understand, but I cannot sit here for another minute knowing absolutely nothing about where she is or why she's gone. Lester is doing everything he can, but with all due respect, it just isn't enough," Becker said with ice in his tone. He didn't hate Lester, he was grateful to him actually, but where Jess was concerned, there was only man responsible for her welfare.

"If it was Abby, I know I would do the same, which is the only real reason I'm even considering this. And the fact that I know Jess would never have left you willingly. So I'll do it, but don't make me regret it, Becker."

Connor had hung up before Becker had a chance to thank him, but he could understand why he might be annoyed about being put into such a compromising position. They had only recently begun properly controlling the anomalies, and Connor was still in the early stages of research. They could still be temperamental and disappear without warning, and there was no guarantee that Becker would be able to return if the anomaly closed.

Slipping his mobile back into the pocket of his jeans, Becker sprung open the microwave door and began dishing out his dinner, desperately wishing he was serving for two…

**I hope people are beginning to see a full circle approaching – Becker is about to go back in time to see Jess, which of course is when Bella was conceived! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please R & R :) To all those who have been followers/readers from the start, a special thank you! I know I'm not the best updater, but I promise I am trying xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Studying has been a nightmare – my exams are in May and I am stressing so much already – so apologies for the late update. I can see a natural end approaching, so this will be one of the last chapters to be posted. Hope you enjoy, and you know the drill – please review! x**

Jess carefully pulled open the door, hands quivering and breath shallow as she saw what she had been dreading. She lifted her weapon, ready to kill him if she had to. And then he moved. She ran screaming from the doorway, skin crawling as she imagined it scuttling across the floorboards towards her. She hated spiders. She hated all insects, for obvious reasons. But killing one was far harder than she had first thought, and even with the rolled up magazine in hand, she just couldn't bear getting close to it. It was the first time she actually wished she owned an EMD, and certainly not the first time she wished her husband was the one to save her.

Gingerly crossing into the living room, Jess decided the only way to distract herself from the terrifying creature, worse than any dinosaur in her opinion, was to return the flat to its former tidiness. She had to admit that she had been lacking her usual neat-freak nature since being without her family, but all that was going to change. She had to stay positive, and maybe if she cleared out all this mess, it would be one small step towards clearing out her cluttered mind.

Starting with the piles of paper currently scattered across the small kitchen table, Jess gathered them all together and dropped them on the rug in the living room. She sat on the floor, cross-legged, and began putting them into piles. She had a steady rhythm going when she came across some files that even she herself hadn't read. Flicking through them, frowning slightly at the science jargon, she suddenly froze as one name screamed out at her from the page. Leaning forward, she inhaled deeply as her eyes focused in on the underlined name. Helen Cutter.

"Oh my God."

Helen Cutter. The woman who had almost destroyed everything, including the entire human race. Why did she have a file on Helen Cutter? What did all these science theories mean? Why were any of these files even remotely relevant to her?

Skimming through the rest of the pile in case another 'Helen Cutter file' appeared, Jess then decided to read through each piece slowly and carefully. It was only when she reached the last one that things started to slot into place. Babies. Children. Unique individuals which could unlock answers to questions never asked before. Jess felt sick as she came to the end of the report, realising that all of this was connected to Bella, her darling daughter, who was currently extremely vulnerable.

It was a trap.

Standing up quickly, Jess knew that whatever Helen had started, Rowland was somehow involved. And though she daren't think about it, if Rowland was involved, then perhaps Lester was too. And if Bella's godfather had betrayed them, then her daughter was in terrifying danger.

"I told you to relax."

Jess whirled round just in time to see Rowland nudging the door shut. His cold, blue eyes were fixed on her, but all she could see was the ominous looking gun in his hand, directed straight at her.

xxx

He smiled absent-mindedly as Bella played with the toy dinosaurs in front of her, small, pink tongue stuck out the side of her mouth in concentration. She wasn't hard to love, by any means. In fact, Lester loved being godfather. It relieved him of all the responsibilities of being a parent, and left him with all the fun and funny moments which he had often missed out on with his own children. It felt like a second chance, and he was determined that from now on, he would protect her as much as he could.

But for now, he didn't need to worry. Jess was relatively safe, as was Becker. And Bella was completely oblivious to any danger at all. Things weren't going to be easy, but at least he felt the situation was under control. Or so he liked to believe. The frantic phone calls from Jess most days, and the rather erratic behaviour of his best soldier did nothing for his peaceful fantasy, but it didn't seem to be affecting Bella too much. And that was his number one priority in the end – her happiness.

His eyes glanced upwards, having sensed someone moving outside his office, and his eyebrows rose as two official looking agents entered.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, gentlemen…"

"I'd rather we skip the small talk, if it's all the same. We've come for the girl."

Lester almost laughed - it was like something from a movie. And yet the uneasiness knotting in the pit of his stomach told him that something was wrong.

"Now, you know I would never allow that."

"We weren't asking, sir. We have our orders, and we will carry them out with or without your permission."

For threatening secret agents, they were awfully polite, Lester thoughts as he tried to calm himself. Stepping from behind his desk, he gave them an easy-going smile and stood in front of Bella.

"I have contacts in the highest echelons of the British and American governments. I have the Prime Minister on speed dial. Do you really think that I am unprotected?"

The taller, broader man gave a low, menacing growl and took a step forwards. "Get out of the way or I'll blow your brains out."

Lester took a moment to consider this, before finally replying: "No."

It was an antagonising approach, and one he knew could backfire, but if he showed weakness, they would take him by force. The fact was, Lester had always abhorred security within his office, and kept all the gadgets for the ARC itself. A decision he was severely regretting now.

The younger, skinnier man pulled back his friend and gave a small chuckle. "You're brave, I'll give you that. But brave men are often the most foolish, and you are no exception. The girl is of interest to us – she won't be harmed, I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing to me when you force yourself into my office and threaten myself and an innocent child," Lester retorted angrily.

"The child is innocent, but the parents are guilty of bending the rules you created. Time is a commodity none of us will ever fully understand, and they manipulated it. We need to make sure there will be no consequences."

At this, Lester had no answer. He had no idea what Becker and Jess had done, but he was sure that whatever it was, they had done it for a good reason.

"I stand by my team," was his only reply, and he meant it.

"Then I'll return to my previous statement: you are a brave man, and a fool."

It was the last thing Lester heard his head ricocheted off his desk and the world went silent.

xxx

Jess backed away from the papers littering the floor, arms slightly raised as adrenaline rushed through her body.

"You don't need that gun, Rowland. I'm unarmed," she said shakily, desperately trying to figure out his weaknesses.

He remained silent, gun still pointed at her chest, eyes still focused on her terrified face.

"I know about Helen. I know that she was a scientist, married to Nick Cutter, who travelled through time. She explored and experimented and was a genius. And I know she was completely insane, and is now dead."

"No."

"Yes. Believe me, I have read the reports."

"Reports don't equate to a dead body though, do they?"

Jess gulped. If Helen was alive, then everyone was in danger, not just Bella. From what she had been told by Connor and Abby, Helen was obsessive about science – neurotic. She was the most dangerous woman on earth, and she almost succeeded in wiping out every human being to have ever existed, including herself.

"I suppose they don't. Are you saying she's alive?"

"I'm saying her work is carried on through others."

"Including you?"

"Including me," he said proudly, lowering his gun slightly, subconsciously.

"Then you must love science as much as she did," Jess continued. "After all, trapping me and fooling Lester must have been extremely difficult."

In truth, Jess had no idea where she was going with this. All she knew was that the more she talked about him and Helen, the more relaxed he became, and the more he lowered his weapon.

He gave a slight smile, the only emotion she had seen since he arrived. "Surprisingly simple, actually. I have military training, a sharp mind, and Lester and I have been old friends for years."

Jess nodded, glad Lester wasn't involved. She had hated herself for being suspicious of him, but this situation just showed she couldn't trust anyone.

"Gosh, well you certainly fooled me. And what exactly do you want from me, then?"

At this, he gave a hearty laugh and dropped the gun completely. "I don't want you, Jessica. I just needed you out of the way so we could get to Bella."

xxx

Matt knew as soon as he entered the ARC that something was different. It was quieter, tenser, as though the building itself was holding its breath. The others were still unloading the truck, and he had gone on ahead to check on Lester and Bella, but the closer he got to the Hub, the more nervous he became.

His eyes slid towards the glass office where he hoped to see them both still playing happily, but it was empty. Scattered toys on the floor, crayons covering the carpet, and…

He stopped. A hand. An arm. A body slumped on the floor. His heart stalled and he sprinted up the steps and into the office, kneeling on the ground and checking for a pulse. He was still alive.

"Lester? Lester, wake up! Where's Bella? Lester, where is Bella?" Matt yelled, shaking him by the shoulder.

The older man gave a slight groan and rolled onto his side. There was a large bump on his forehead and his cheek was grazed from the fall, but he was awake.

"Where is she, Lester?"

It took him a moment to come up with a coherent response – his head was pounding so hard he couldn't think clearly, but eventually he managed to whisper: "They took her. I'm sorry."

It was all the answer he needed, and he rushed from the room just in time to crash into an oblivious Connor.

"Grab the rest of them. Bella's been kidnapped."

xxx

Connor's hands were shaking as he checked over the CCTV of the ARC, and Abby rested a gentle hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"This is all my fault," he whispered to her, but she merely shook her head, knowing better than to argue with him right now.

Matt and Emily stood to one side of them, deep in conversation. They had been working for over an hour, and still they were no closer to knowing who had taken Bella.

"We'll find her," Emily said encouragingly, hoping that by saying it enough times, it might actually come true.

Matt shook his head. "One of us should have stayed behind. Lester isn't trained to defend anyone – he wasn't equipped to protect her."

"We can't blame him-"

"No, but I know who we can blame. Where the bloody Hell is he? He should be here!"

Emily sighed, in some ways agreeing with him. "Becker won't have just gone for no reason. We'll find him."

Matt laughed harshly, feeling nothing but hatred for the man right now. "As well as finding Bella? I don't think so. She is our main concern, and he can go hang for all I care."

She had never heard him like this before, so bitter and unfeeling. Matt and Becker had become so close, but since Jess had left, it was as though Matt had no time for Becker's grief. All he cared about was Bella's welfare.

"I don't understand what's happened to you, Matt. I know she's a little girl, and we are all worried about her, but Becker is her father-"

"Correction, Becker _was _her father. Today has just proved that he isn't up to the job."

Silence descended as the comment sunk in, and Emily was inches from slapping him across the face. She refrained, but only just. "You tell me what's going on right now, Matthew, or I swear I will never speak to you again. And I mean it."

He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. She would treat him differently. She might even stop loving him. And he couldn't break a confidence. Jess had written him that note in good faith, and he couldn't break that now, not when Bella's life was at risk.

"Matt, please," Emily begged, squeezing his arm tightly. She needed him to trust her, but it looked like he couldn't make that leap.

"Don't ask me, Emily. I can't tell you."

"If this has anything to do with Bella, then you have to tell me. It could help, Matt. It would be selfish to keep such important information to yourself."

He sighed, shutting his eyes for a second as he tried to make the right decision. When he opened them again, he gazed at her for a long moment and then pulled her out into the dark corridor and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know how you're going to react. That's my goodbye if… if you can't get passed… what I am."

"What you are?" Emily questioned, eyes searching his face for an answer he was desperately trying to conceal.

He gulped hard, knowing that he had to tell her the truth, but terrified in case she couldn't accept him for who he was.

"I'm more like Bella than you could possibly imagine, Emily. She isn't… your average child. She was born in the past, but she was conceived in the future. Does that make sense?"

It took her a moment to comprehend that possibility, but once she had got it straight in her mind, she nodded. "Jess and Becker made Bella in the future."

"Yes. And then Jess travelled back in time and gave birth in the present, or in the past, depending on your viewpoint."

Again, Emily nodded, still unsure what this had to do with Matt.

"Emily, Jess was terrified about what Bella might become, because she thought Bella was the first child to have been created this way. Bella is an anomaly, but she isn't unique, and she isn't the first."

It dawned on her, like a sudden epiphany, what Matt had been trying to tell her all this time. His strange behaviour, his bond with Bella, his hatred towards Becker, all suddenly made sense.

"You're the same as Bella. You're the first," she whispered, before pulling him into an embrace which left him in no doubt whatsoever – Emily was the most remarkable woman he had ever met, and he loved her completely.

**P.S. Some may be confused as to why Matt was so averse to having a child with Emily when he knew all along that it was possible. All will become clear in the next chapter, so don't worry if you still have some questions. It's all part of the suspense ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've decided to split the last chapter in two as it was getting way too big! Don't worry though, I'm almost finished the second part so not long to wait :) Enjoy and please review x**

Emily watched as he pulled a small photo from his inside pocket, stroking its surface before handing it to her. A woman in a navy jumper smiled out at her, blue eyes gleaming where the sunlight sparkled off them. She could see the resemblance immediately – the pronounced cupids bow and mesmerising eyes were identical to Matt's, and Emily wished she had had the chance to meet the woman who had brought him into the world.

"She's beautiful," she said softly, tucking the photo into his pocket and gently running her hand through his hair. "What happened to her?"

He had been expecting the question, but even so, he felt his throat close in on the words he had been intending to say. The memories were faded now but the pain never diminished.

Matt reached over and took Emily's hands in his, relying on her for some support. He didn't like to admit it, but he had always depended on her to keep him strong, especially now. "My mother and father were both determined to change what had happened to the earth – that's how they met. They had long had a passion for science, and they set about trying to go back in time to stop whatever had created the horrific world they lived in. And they managed it. They stepped through an anomaly and went back, into the past, in order to find the exact point that everything had changed.

Except, things didn't go exactly to plan, and after two weeks my mother realised she was pregnant. They knew they couldn't go back to the future, considering the damage it could do to the unborn child… to me, and so they stayed."

He stopped for a moment to breathe; his mother's face now disappeared from memory. All he had left was that photo, but it wasn't enough to fill the hole she had left.

"Once I was born, though, my father decided we had to go back. We had been away almost a year by that point, and he didn't want my mother becoming too comfortable in the past, where we were safe. Stepping through that anomaly was the worst mistake they ever made…" Matt's eyes closed as bitterness engulfed him, remembering when his father had finally told him the truth about how his mother had died. He had loved his father, right up until the day he died, but he hated him too, no matter what his motives were for going back.

"She died in the future, didn't she?" Emily said, already knowing the answer.

Matt nodded. "They should have waited, or my father should have gone first. Future predators swarmed them the minute the anomaly closed, and the smell of fresh blood was enough to drive the creatures insane. My mother died trying to protect me from them."

Emily remembered the terrifying animals Matt spoke of, and gave a visible shudder as she imagined an entire pack surrounding the poor woman and her child. It didn't bear thinking about.

"I am truly sorry, Matt."

He sniffed hard and gave her a weak smile. "The rest I've already told you – I grew up in the future, determined to finish what my mother and father started, and eventually came back home. The home my mother had always wanted for me."

"And Bella is the same? Conceived in one time and born in another," Emily said, more to herself than to him. Her brows furrowed as she tried to understand. "But why did Jess tell you? I mean, I would have expected Becker or Abby to have been her first choice, or even me at a push. Why you?"

Matt shrugged and turned to face her, having been staring off into the distance while she spoke. "I suppose I'm the only one with a connection to the future. She came to me once she had been discharged from hospital, and told me everything. I put her mind at rest – I didn't explain everything to her, but I made sure she knew everything would be all right and that Bella would be fine, no matter what. How wrong was I?"

Emily shook her head, curls bouncing around her face. "You have been incredible – I don't think I have ever seen you so focused before. Bella was never in any danger."

"Except now she's been kidnapped by God only knows who, Jess has disappeared and Becker is bloody AWOL. That entire family has been smashed to pieces in a matter of months, and I have no clue how we're supposed to get them back together…"

They sat in silence for a moment, hands entwined together as they tried to comprehend what had already happened today. But there was still something nagging away at Emily, and she wasn't sure he would appreciate her voicing these particular thoughts. Then again, when had that ever stopped her in the past?

"You still haven't told me why you're so mad at Becker. He's your best friend, but recently you've been treating him like some kind of nemesis. Does it have something to do with Bella?"

She saw his jaw lock and instinctively knew she had put her foot in it. Whatever had happened between them, he evidently didn't want to talk about it.

"Never mind, we can-"

"He reminds me of my father," Matt interjected, his voice low and hoarse. "My mother tried to protect me from the future… tried to keep me safe. But he dragged us back because he was selfish, and we were the ones who suffered. Becker's the same."

"That's not fair, Matt. Becker has done everything he can to protect Bella."

"Then where is he? He dragged Jess into the future because he missed her, without any thought for the consequences of his actions, and as a result, Bella was born. I'm not saying that was directly his fault, but he should never have risked crossing timelines. And wallowing in his own grief while his child grew up without him is just… I can't tell you how painful it is to have both parents disappear before your eyes, especially when one of them can barely look at you without thinking of the other. My father constantly reminded me how much I looked like my mother, and it hurt him every day to see that I was all that remained of her."

She saw the tears pooling in his eyes and pulled him closer, squeezing him tightly as he fought a sob. She couldn't imagine the pain he had already suffered, but she promised herself that she would never allow him to feel it again.

xxx

Abby watched her husband as he scanned the CCTV, his eyes desperate to find anything he could use to trace their niece. She was as worried about Bella as he was, but the guilt etched in every crease of his face showed just how hard he was taking this.

"If anyone can find her, Connor, you can," she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek for reassurance. He nodded but didn't look convinced – his mind was too far away for her to reach him, and she wasn't sure how to get him back.

Just then, Connor gave a gasp and quickly paused the video, zooming in close on two men bundling a rather frightened little girl into the back of one of their SUVs. "It's them," he said coldly, typing in several different computer codes before pulling up yet another window.

"Matt! Emily! Connor's found something!" Abby called, her hand resting on his shoulder as she prayed to anyone who was listening that Bella would be all right. She would never forgive herself if something happened to that little girl.

Their footsteps thundered on the floor as they came rushing over to the computer, gathering together as they watched Connor continue to work.

"What is it?" Matt asked after a moment.

With another click, Connor placed two files side by side on the screen. "Oliver Lawson and Tristan Alexander Cox. Both trained in the army and were then drafted to MI5, where they spent three years as undercover operatives at a major science facility experimenting on humans. But as of two months ago, they are now working for…" Connor paused, his cursor hovering over the one name he had never expected to see.

"James Lester," Emily whispered, looking at Matt for some kind of answer but realising he was just as stunned as the rest of them. "Lester can't be involved in this, surely?"

Abby and Connor shook their heads simultaneously, not able to believe their boss, Bella's godfather, could have anything to do with her kidnapping.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Matt said icily, turning on his heel and marching off in the direction of the Medical Bay.

xxx

Rowland pressed the mobile to his hear, listening intently to the person on the other end. His face relaxed, his lips curved into a rather unnerving smile, and he gave a short, clipped laugh before ending the call sharply.

Jess had no idea what this meant, but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

"I have a surprise for you – one last treat before we say our last farewells."

It took her a moment to respond – for the last ten minutes she had been feeling physically sick at the thought that her daughter could be in danger or hurt… or worse.

"Is she still alive?" Jess forced the words out, her eyes filling with tears as she imagined Bella all alone, terrified. It was as though someone was slowly digging a blade between her ribs, and it had now reached her fragile heart.

He twirled the gun absent-mindedly before his eyes to came to rest on those frantic, deer-like eyes. "We're hardly going to kill our greatest asset. Give us some credit, Jess. We know what we're doing."

"And… what will you do? What will you with Bella?" Her mind had already gone over so many horrific possibilities, but she needed to know, no matter how painful it was to hear.

Rowland paused before taking a step towards her, a look of pure glee crossing his face as he closed the gap between them. "Whatever we want."

xxx

Everyone waited in the dim corridor, listening intently to the raised voices of Lester and Matt inside the locked medical room. They knew how angry Matt had been when he stormed off to get some answers, but in the back of their minds, they couldn't help thinking that every other approach had failed, and that perhaps aggression was the only way left to get Bella back.

"Don't lie to me, James! If you have anything to do with her kidnap then you better tell me or so help you-!"

"Don't you dare accuse me without any proof! That girl is just as much my family as she is yours, and I would do anything for her. As for your ridiculous theory that I was somehow involved… it's beyond imaginable!"

There was a moment of silence before the door finally clicked open and Matt exited, looking exhausted and dishevelled as he accepted a hug from Emily. "Does he know anything?"

"Well, either he is a brilliant liar, or he's just as clueless as we are. I don't think he's involved."

The team gave a collective sigh before deciding to return to the Hub, intending to trace the SUV the two agents had taken in their haste to escape unnoticed with Bella.

"Who would try to frame Lester?" Abby asked aloud, linking arms with an unusually quiet Connor.

Matt shook his head. "Someone who wants us blaming each other, I suppose. If we are suspicious of each other, then our attention is deflected away from whoever is really responsible. But it has to have been someone close to the ARC, or close to Lester himself to be able to pull this off."

As the team rounded the corner, all of them considering the possibility that it may have been a close friend who wanted to harm Bella, they froze at the sight of one very distraught looking Becker standing on the middle of the Hub, gazing at the anomaly he had just opened…

xxx

"What the Hell do you think you're playing at?" Matt roared, grabbing a locking device from one of the computer desks.

Becker looked to Connor to explain, and the scientist gulped before stepping forward. He had kept quiet too long. "I opened an anomaly so Becker could go back in time to see Jess."

The entire room stood still as though the very building was holding its breath. Matt turned slowly to look at him, expression unreadable.

"You did what?"

"Connor was only trying to help-"

"Then he shouldn't have let you anywhere near an anomaly!" he yelled before returning his piercing stare on Connor. "Didn't you think what might happen if Becker went to find Jess? Didn't you wonder what he might do?"

Connor shook his head, looking like a frightened child as pushed back his hair.

"I didn't do anything, Matt," Becker said, knowing he had to come to Connor's defence considering what his friend had done for him.

"You're the biggest liar of them all. I know _exactly _what you did, and it's because of your stupidity that Bella is now in danger. Why didn't you just _think_?"

Sensing that the two men might square off to one another, Abby quickly came to stand between them, looking from one to another until she saw both begin to calm down. "I know we're all upset, but we have to focus now. Connor, start tracing that SUV. Emily, go back and see if Lester can remember anything these men said to him before they took Bella-""

"Hang on… What men? Where is my daughter?" Becker asked, suddenly looking round him for the first time and realising she wasn't there.

Matt brushed past him and finally closed the anomaly, placing the locking device back in its case. "While you were showing Jess the sights of her future life yesterday, we've been trying to put right your mistakes. Two agents came into the ARC while we were at an incursion and knocked Lester unconscious. They took her, Becker. Bella's been kidnapped."

Becker felt as though he had just been winded, and he stumbled back a step or two, only steadied by Abby's hand on his arm. But it was the sudden switch from grief-stricken husband to dedicated husband which suddenly got him thinking straight.

"What can I do?"

Matt stood slowly and then gave him a relieved smile. "It's good to have you back."

xxx

Half an hour later, Connor had tracked down the SUV to do a disused warehouse ten miles away, and Emily had managed to assemble a list of all possible suspects from Lester. As Abby trawled through each name, checking backgrounds, family and any connection with the two agents, she suddenly came across one name which fitted the profile completely.

"Matt!" she called, and within seconds he was by her side, Becker close behind.

"This is Mortimer Rowland. A special agent with connections to every government department in Britain and America. He's close to Lester – they worked together for almost three years – and seven months ago he was the mentor of Oliver Lawson for a three week training course. I think it's him."

The two men nodded, their certainty growing as they re-read the concrete facts. "Where do we find him?" Becker asked, feeling strangely detached from the situation as he was handed an address from Abby.

"I sent men round to each of the suspect's homes, just in case. We should know more any minute."

"Abby?"

She jumped slightly as she heard one of the men through the coms. "Go ahead, Greg, we're all here," she replied hurriedly.

"We're at his flat now, and… he has a Hell of a lot of files on Helen Cutter."

Abby turned to Becker, their eyes conveying what they were unable to say.

"What else?"

There was a moment's silence, and Abby wondered whether something had happened.

"We found plans… they involve Bella and Jessica. He fabricated a story that Bella was in danger and then convinced Jess to leave. She's in a flat somewhere nearby, we think, judging by the comments he's made in his diary. As for Bella, we think he's going to take her to see Jess one last time before they leave for a secure science facility. We don't have long to find them – ten minutes at most."

Becker felt his heart sink as the reality of the situation finally hit home. He had no idea what his decision had meant for everyone – all he knew was that his wife and his daughter were in danger, and it was all his fault.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well… I don't think a simple apology is going to suffice this time. I do have an excuse though – exams were Hell and then I was in Romania for 2 weeks working with Blythswood, so writing has been fairly low on my to-do list of late. But, thankfully, this is the final chapter, so I hope you have all enjoyed it and thank you for all your support! x**

Becker loaded the gun in silence, enjoying the weight and coldness of it in his steady hands. He was a soldier, a husband and a father – it was a dangerous mixture considering his entire family was in danger, but it gave him the strength he needed to focus on saving them. He had never felt a greater desire to shoot someone as he did now, and Rowland would be his first target. If he had harmed her… either of them… He gripped the gun tighter, his finger stroking the trigger in a soothing motion before placing it on the table. First, he had to find Jess and Bella, then he could worry about killing the man who had taken them.

Returning to the Hub, he found a group of his men clustered together, going over the map Abby had brought for them to analyse. He strode over, knowing it was his responsibility to take charge, and they quickly separated to let him into the group.

"I want every man available in order to check the immediate vicinity of Rowland's flat. We're looking mainly for the two agents employed by him to take… Bella, but also for him directly. Go door-to-door to see if anyone has seen them or if they have noticed anything suspicious today or recently. Understood?" His voice was stern and the entire team nodded, knowing that to ask questions right now would be a bad idea.

Once they had dispersed, Becker rubbed his eyes and tried not to lose control yet. He had to save his fear and anger for when he found the man who had done this.

"Becker," Matt called, beckoning him over to Lester's office where Abby, Connor and Emily were already waiting. He nodded and jogged up the steps, already feeling drained from everything that had happened today. It hadn't been that long ago that he had said goodbye to Jess, and now he wondered whether it would be the last time he ever got to see her again. He winced at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. He couldn't afford to think like that right now.

"We've been trying to think of other possibilities – anything that Jess might have said or done before she disappeared. It might give us some clue as to where she went. You spoke to her, the past her, about how she had gone without warning?" Matt asked.

"Yes. She couldn't believe that she would ever leave us, and she promised that she would come back. That's it."

Matt nodded and frowned, his mind working overtime as he tried to think like Jess. Had she said anything unusual to him the last time they had spoken?

"A mother would never leave her child unprotected. Never," Emily mused, currently seated on the arm of the leather couch. They turned to look at her, but she was miles away, now considering what Jess could have done to save Bella if she wasn't around.

And then it hit her. "The bracelet. My God, Becker, it's the bracelet!"

She jumped to her feet before rushing out of the office, the rest of them following behind her.

"I was flicking through some photos, trying to build up a bigger picture of the days before Jess left. And now that I think about it, the last two photos before she went are different. Look."

She handed over two photos, both of Bella and Jess smiling at the camera. They had been taken only a couple of days apart, and as far as he could see, they were almost identical.

"It's the bracelet. In the first, Bella doesn't have it on. And in the second, she does. Don't you remember? Bella lost it when we were all at the park, and then it miraculously reappeared a week later. It's the bracelet!"

He saw it too, now that she mentioned it. "She did something to the bracelet," he whispered, giving a relieved laugh as he realised how clever his wife truly was.

Matt turned to Connor and told him to run a scan on all tracking devices owned by the team and see if any new ones had been added. The scientist, eager to redeem himself for having let Becker go through the anomaly, hurried off in the direction of the computer to do as he'd been asked.

"I think we're going to find them," Abby said, smiling at Emily and then at Becker, who gave her arm a quick squeeze.

"Me too," he replied, crossing his fingers in a silent prayer that his wish would come true.

xxx

Jess gasped as the stranger entered – a tall, dapper looking man carrying her darling daughter in his arms.

"Let me hold her," she whispered, taking an automatic step forwards. Rowland's gun pressed against her chest stopped her immediately.

"This isn't a reunion, Jessica. The only reason she's here is so that you know I have her. She's mine now."

Anger boiled in her blood, burning in her veins as she kept her eyes trained on his face rather than her child. If she looked at Bella again, she would never be able to focus on what she had to do. And she had to do it. She had to kill him.

"I am her mother. Nothing will ever change that," she replied, her mind numb and heart emotionless. A calm had come over her, and nothing mattered but the gun in his hand.

Rowland smiled and took Bella from the man's arms, his malicious smile now clearly evident as he tightened his grip on her daughter. Jess's heart ached seeing her so close, but she knew that unless she remained detached, she would never hold her daughter again.

"I truly wish you weren't a part of the ARC – I think you would have made just as valuable an asset as your daughter. But then again, without the ARC, you would never have met your charming husband, and this tiny miracle would never have occurred." He kissed the top of Bella's head, and the reigns Jess had been gripping so tightly began to fray rapidly. How dare he touch her daughter!

"Give her to me," she warned, feeling herself quickly letting go of all rationality as her desperation increased. She couldn't stand him holding her baby, no matter the danger she was placing them both in by ordering him to let Bella go.

He gave a cold laugh and lifted the gun again, but this time not at her, but at Bella. "Why don't you come and get her."

xxx

The motorbike revved as Becker turned on the ignition, and he pushed on his helmet quickly, watching the garage door rising slowly.

"Be careful!" Abby called, though she knew he would do anything to save them, even if it killed him in the process.

He gave a quick nod to her and then checked the co-ordinates of Bella's tracker on his mobile. Three miles away. He could make it; he had to. There was no way he was going to lose them now, not when they were so close to him. Not when he was the main reason for them being in danger in the first place.

He checked the flashing red dot on his map one last time before kicking off the concrete floor, and Abby watched him leave, knowing full well it could be the last time she saw him again.

Returning to the Hub, she was immediately welcomed by her husband's open arms which she gladly accepted, sighing as they enfolded around her. Connor was the only man on this planet who could single-handedly infuriate her one minute and calm her the next. She loved him, though, and it was only now that she realised just how important that truly was.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me?" she whispered into his t-shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath the thin fabric and hearing his heart beat a little faster as she pressed in closer to him.

"You know I would never leave you unless it was for your own good," he replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Abby looked up at him, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. "You leaving would never be for my own good. Never."

Connor kissed her forehead and smiled sadly. "I'm sure Jess and Becker would have thought the same, but sometimes you have to leave to make sure your loved ones are safe. If it had been me, how could I have lived with myself knowing that each second I was with you placed you in even more danger?"

"But being without you is even more dangerous! I would never be that strong, Connor. I couldn't cope without you…" Her voice trembled and she clamped her lips together, knowing that today had made her overly-emotional.

He brushed his hand against her cheek and sighed. "Abby Temple, I swear that I will _always _protect you, or die trying. You are the most important thing in my life, and nothing and no one will ever change that fact."

He dipped his head and kissed her gently on the mouth, smiling as she leant into him and deepened the kiss. If there was one thing he had in common with Becker, it was the love they each had for their wives.

xxx

Thirteen flights of stairs. Becker had no time even to punch the wall in frustration, so instead sprinted up them, three and four at a time, knowing each second that was lost could mean a second too late to save them. His heart was pounding, his mouth dry – he felt physically sick with fear. As he neared the floor he was looking for, his legs began to tremble uncontrollably, and it took everything he had not to collapse on the hard ground and cry. He didn't want to imagine what he would find when he crashed through the door. Would his wife be dead? Or his innocent daughter? Would they be injured or broken or bruised? Cruel, horrific images flashed before his eyes, making his head swim with terror, as he raced towards No. 52.

Rowland had paid for a flat using Lester's name over three months ago, and it matched the coordinates of the bracelet Jess was hopefully still wearing. Becker was just rounding the corner when he heard it – a gunshot. Not an EMD, but a bullet firing from an automatic pistol.

His stomach lurched, he grabbed the railing, and the entire world tipped. He swayed where he stood, clutching his stomach and groaning as the sheer agony of the situation took hold. But even if she was dead; even if they were both dead, he had to see them. He had to at least say goodbye.

Tears pricked behind his eyes but he was too frantic with grief and pain to care now. He stumbled towards the door, shoulder braced ready to break it down, and found it ajar. There was silence from within, no screams or cries, and it was almost worse to hear nothing. It confirmed his worst imaginings. He was too late. He hadn't saved them in time.

A sob tore from within him as he pushed the door open, his eyes scanning the hallway for the bodies he knew he would see. It was empty. Knowing instinctively that they would be round the corner, Becker carefully crept down the hallway to what he assumed was the living-room, his gun ready to kill the bastard who had shot his wife and child. A white hot rage coursed through his veins, burning like fire as he rolled his shoulders and raised his gun.

He kicked open the door, storming into the room with his finger ready to squeeze the trigger. And for the second time in the space of 5 minutes, the world tilted violently. On the floor of the living-room were three bodies, all of them men. And standing behind them, with her own gun raised at him, was his wife, their child in her arms.

Before he knew what he was doing, Becker had dropped the gun, clambered across the bodies and pulled Jess into his arms, unable to stand the excrutiatingly short distance between them. She dropped her own gun and allowed one arm to loop around his waist, while the other still held her daughter close.

They were still embraced when the rest of the team arrived with the police, and no one dared break apart the family reunion just yet, knowing they entire Becker family needed time on their own.

xxx

"Higher! Higher!" Bella squealed as Connor and Abby pushed her swing up into even more dizzying heights. She giggled and wriggled in her seat, her arms outstretched and her head back, those soft, auburn ringlets dancing in the breeze.

The rest of the team were seated on the array of picnic blankets spread across the lawn, laughing and joking as they watched Bella give another shriek of excitement.

It had been almost two months since Becker had crashed into flat No. 52 to find his wife and daughter very much alive, and since that day they had been trying to piece their family back together.

Once both Jess and Bella had been checked over by the medics, she could finally explain everything to the team, most importantly how she had thrown herself at Rowland and managed to grab his gun before he could shoot either Bella or her. It was a risk she could no longer believe she had taken, but was sincerely glad her desperation and courage had allowed her to make the right choice at the time.

Becker, although overjoyed to have them both safely back in his arms, still struggled with the fact that he had caused all of this to happen, through his utter selfishness at wanting to see Jess again. No amount of soothing on her part could alter the truth – he had broken every rule by taking the past Jess through an anomaly, and by allowing his own desires to take over, he had created this beautiful, unique little girl that could easily have been killed. Because of him. Jess watched as his frown deepened and quickly took his hand, knowing just how much it hurt him to look at his daughter, knowing she could have died.

"Are you two ever coming back to the ARC?" Matt enquired, receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs from Emily who gave an apologetic look at Jess.

She simply smiled and turned to her husband for an answer.

Becker wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Maybe. Bella's young and I think we need to spend some time with her."

"Well that's going to be tricky, then. You and Jess gone. Abby and Connor away on an actual honeymoon. And Emily on maternity leave…"

Jess's head shot up and Abby gasped as everyone turned to look at a blushing Emily.

"Oh my God!" Jess squealed, climbing over the picnic blanket to give her best friend a bone-crushing hug. They giggled together, and Connor gave Abby's shoulders a squeeze.

"It'll be us next," he whispered, unable to keep the smile from his face as he imagined a little boy or girl calling him 'Daddy'.

Abby raised her eyebrows at him. "Why don't we start with the honeymoon first," she replied though she was also hiding a smile.

As the couple came over to join the rest of the team, it seemed as though, finally, things were going back to the way they had been, before all the death and fear consumed their lives. Jess looked at her husband and daughter, safely beside her, and at her friends smiling and laughing around her, and realised her life couldn't get any better.

As she pulled Bella onto her lap and held her close, Becker's arm tight around her waist, she thought with a smile: this is what home feels like.


End file.
